Fragmentos de vida
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Estaba muerto, ya no le quedaba nada que le importara tanto, o eso creía. Pero después de todo,no lo sabia, había perdido la memoria y algo que jamás esperó estaba por volver, aunque no pudiera recordarlo. AU. Yaoi. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es el primer fic largo que eh escrito de naruto, al menos del que llevo mas xD._

_Bueno, es una historia algo triste, y las adoradoras de Gaara van a querer matarme, yo lo se, pero de verdad, de verdad les juro que la historia no funcionaba si no hacia lo que hice. Y creo que esta medio deprimente, por que así andaba yo por los días que la empecé a escribir…_

_Aun no la eh terminado, pero no se preocupen, si les gusto, les prometo que voy a terminarla, eso lo juro, por que de verdad es una historia que me ah gustado, y me encanta como me pongo cuando la estoy escribiendo xD (soy una sádica adicta a la tortura emocional xD)._

_Bueno, solo espero que les guste, por que de verdad me ah costado, y les juro que casi lloro al escribir este capitulo. Me contuve por que había gente cerca jeje xD_

_Bueno, aquí se los dejo para que lo lean y me lo critiquen. Pronto subiré el otro (al menos eso espero, depende de mi tiempo libre.) el siguiente capi ya esta escrito, y la verdad es que es bastante cortito, pero no se preocupen, por que los demás capis antes de llegar al final, que ya tengo planeado como será, están escritos. Así que espero no demorar en escribirlos._

_Aquí les dejo mi alma xD…espero que les guste la historia…_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, por que no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y por que ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂****»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**ROJO…**el color de la sangre…rojo…ese tan exquisito color. Tan extasiante, tan llevadero, tan deseable..tan…¿doloroso?

¿Como puede doler un color?... no lo puedo explicar… pero, me dolió.

Rojo era el tono de su pelo, rojo oscuro el de su voz.. y rojo vino… el de su sangre…

La vi correr por su clara piel, por ultima vez… mares de sangre brotaban de su cuerpo. La sangre, aquel liquido que termino con su vida…jamás la olvidare…

La sangre corría por sus perfectos y bellos labios , en esa tierna sonrisa que solo me daba a mi. Aquella que ponía cuando pensaba…aquella pacifica y serena sonrisa, manchada de sangre, fue lo ultimo que vi… y aquel TE AMO, empapado de rojo sangre…lo ultimo que escuche… Murió.

-te amo…yo..- su voz se cortaba por el dolor, pero no se detuvo..-yo…te amo…desde el primer momento que me dirigiste la palabra..desde el primer momento que te vi…y…-

-basta!!... no lo hagas..- llore…eh ahí por que el rojo me causa tanto dolor..- ¡No digas te amo!.. no lo hagas…no vas a morir…volverás conmigo y me regalaras esa sonrisa todos los días…por que te amo, amo esa sonrisa, y te quedaras a mi lado… por que te amo desde el primer momento en que me miraste, desde el primer momento que te vi, y supe que te necesitaba…yo..- no pude decir mas..llore…lo mire…le sonreí…

-esta bien… Naruto…seré feliz regalándote mi sonrisa en este momento…te amo…y…era yo…quien necesitaba…de ti…

-…Gaara…- solo pude mirarlo…el rojo siempre fue su color favorito…él amaba ese color, pero, por mas que trataba..no podía, mas que odiar ese color en ese momento… Amaba como se le veía… pero no así.

-Naruto…no…no estoy bien…y lo se…- sonrió, y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreírme. Amaba esa sonrisa, y lo sabia..-pero…no importa… Naruto… promete que serás feliz…sin mi…por que…

-¡No!, Gaara ¡No!

-Naruto…por que …lo único que lamentaría…en esta vida que, esta por terminar… es no volver a ver…tu sonrisa…y… que privaras, al mundo…de esa sonrisa…seria lo peor…que podrías hacerme…- seguía llorando… las lagrimas salían silenciosas de sus ojos… y la sangre corría por sus labios…-¡promételo naruto!-

-pero…-

-¡Hazlo!... no podre irme si no lo haces…-

-pero…- solo hazlo- lo prometo…- le sonreí. Por algo él amaba mi sonrisa, mas de lo que yo amaba la suya… sonrió, como lo hacia solo él.

-estoy muy feliz…- las lagrimas que por primera vez en todo mi tiempo que con él vi correr… me dolieron.. y me dieron paz…una dolorosamente tranquila paz…- estoy muy feliz… por que podre terminar… viendo…tu sonrisa… y con tu nombre…en mis labios… Naruto…-

Su voz se apago…sus ojos se cerraron…pero su sonrisa no se fue…era mía…murió…

Maldito rojo…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Me van a matar!_

_Lo siento! De verdad lo siento. Juro que esta parte de verdad me dolio, y no las culpare si hacen un plan para asesinarme…per esa era mi idea, y espero que puedan tolerarle hasta que la termine. Por favor…_

_Aun falta mucho para terminar, y muchas cosas que aun no saben sobre esta historia. Así que antes de asesinarme, permítanme terminarle xD, por favor!_

_Bueno, entonces me voy, por que estoy corta de tiempo xD_

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este, obviamente, es el segundo capitulo :)._

_Espero que continúen leyéndome. La verdad es que este capi es muy corto, pero era necesario para mi ponerlo. Lo pensé, y por tanto tenia que escribirlo xD, así que espero que les guste, aunque… bueno, ustedes critiquen cuando lo lean._

_Les prometo que se pondré más interesante :)_

_Y bueno, para dejarme de rodeos, aquí esta el capi._

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, por que no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y por que ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂****»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂****»**_**GRIS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**GRIS…**gris se volvió mi alma…mi corazón se quebró, y rompí en llanto..

Mi mente se volvió gris, mi mirada se volvió gris, mi cielo se volvió gris, mi sol..mi luna… mi pensamiento. Mi mundo se volvió gris…

Todo se apago cuando se cerraron sus ojos. Todo…

Mis suspiros eran profundos, y mi mirada vacía… todo era igual, uniforme…todo era gris sin esa mirada que le diera color. Todo se oía gris, sin esa voz que le diera tono. Todo sabia gris sin sus manos para darle sabor…

Todo era gris, menos mis recuerdos. Por que jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa que le daba color a mis recuerdos. Solo al pensar en ella podía sonreír; y es que se lo prometí. Pero mi sonrisa era solo suya…solo ahí había color…por que todo lo demás era gris… mi sol se apago…

Hacia frio, y mi viento era cortante, era gris. Penetraba en mi respiración invadiendo mi cuerpo de aquel triste y oscuro color… de aquel dolor. Cortaba mis pulmones…deshacía mi alma y corazón como acido…

Hacia frio…por que su cuerpo no estaba conmigo…hacia frio…

Maldito gris. Me causaba dolor…desolación…soledad…maldito gris…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Etto… pues…ejem.. eso es todo xD_

_Ese es el segundo capi. Que conste que advertí que era muy corto xD_

_Y bueno, a pesar de todo, y la intención era que este capitulo fuera desolador…por que aun no llego a la parte agradable de la historia._

_Y contando con que necesito psiquiatra, y soy medio bipolar xS, entonces tendrán que enfrentarse conmigo a los cambios "bruscos" de ánimo que se producen en la historia. A los cambios de actitudes y situaciones xD(no es mi culpa ser bipolar ¬¬)_

_Aun falta mucho para terminar, y muchas cosas que aun no saben sobre esta historia. Así que antes de asesinarme, permítanme terminarle xD, por favor!_

_Bueno, entonces me voy, por que estoy corta de tiempo xD_

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercer capi…y esto me deprime porque no eh podido continuar en donde me quedé…pero ustedes no se preocupen aun me faltan muchos capis que escribir antes de llegar a donde voy._

_Y es que aparte estoy escribiendo, terminando y subiendo otros fics xD, que espero puedan estar pronto a su disposición y sean de su agrado…entre ellos la cosa más echi que eh escrito hasta ahora xD, pero no por eso la ultima que vaya a escribir xD._

_Soy una porno yo lo sé!! Mi onii-sama no para de decirlo xDDDD_

_Pero bueno…esto también es un capi cortito, pero igual de necesario, y espero que les guste, así que aquí se los dejo._

_Dirigido especialmente a kimiyu-san, que me ah dejado el primer reviw y le ah quedado lindísimo! ^^. Y espero que le siga gustando la historia y no la decepcione xD.._

_Bien, sin más que decir, aquí está el capi que espero tenga mas reviws que los anteriores xD_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, por que no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**AGUAMARINA**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,**

Aguamarina… sus ojos…ni siquiera sé si existe ese color, pero ese era el color de sus ojos..igual que el mar..Profundos, y fríamente cálidos...

Una mirada suya era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme bien en mis escasos momentos de dolor; porque no había momentos dolorosos a su lado.

A su lado era feliz…yo, era, feliz…

Una mirada suya me bastaba para derretirme. Una mirada suya me bastaba para sonreír. Una mirada suya bastaba para estremecerme. Una mirada suya bastó para saber que era de quien me enamoraría…

Una mirada bastaba para que yo me entregara a él…

Solo sus ojos me transmitían la paz que mi alma necesitaba. Solo cuando él me miraba, podía sentirme bien…

Su mirada era, como ese color… misteriosa, extraña., era como él, como salido de un cuento.. increíble, preciosa, parecía inexistente…pero era mío, era real, y estaba a mi lado… lo estuvo…

Su misteriosa y a veces cruel mirada me perdía…

Debo admitir, que si, llegue a temer esa mirada; pero solo cuando no la comprendía, Su vida era complicada, y su mirada me lo decía… pero él la llenaba de serenidad para mi

-por que tu llenas mi alma de paz-…esa fue la respuesta que me dio… Y él me llenaba de paz con su mirada… bendita su mirada…bendito y extraño color…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_bien…aquí está el tercer capi y perdonen la demora, es que no había tenido mucho tiempo xD._

_Bueno, espero poder terminarla ya pronto, porque la verdad me eh quedado atorada por estar escribiendo lo del manicomio xD, últimamente eh andado más loca de lo normal xDDS_

_Pero bueno, espero ser merecedora de sus reviws, y que les siga gustando a las chicas (os) que lo dudo pero bueno xD), gracias a las que me han apoyado, ojala les guste y lo sigan haciendo, por que los comentarios suben mi autoestima xD, así se que por lo menos saben que existo xD.._

_Bueno, entonces me voy, porque estoy corta de tiempo xD_

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuarto, cuarto capitulo, y nisiquiera estoy cerca del final…_

_Bueno,muchas gracias a quienes han leidola histori y le siguen el paso ^^. Les aviso que esto en realidad es un sasunaru ¬¬ o al menos lo sera…aun me falta bastante, y espero queno les aburra xD, lamento tardarmepero es que mi onii-sama dice que estoy loca y que estas son tonterias, que no es necesario, etc etc. No importa asi lo quiero de todos modos xD_

_El caso es que no me habia dejado subir nada, pero aquí estoy de nuevo haciendome espacio y rogandole a kami-sama para que les guste, para que no me asesinen, aunque __Kireiko Ami__ haya dicho que no era necesario, y por poder terminar de escribirla pronto en mi cuaderno para poder subirla toda xD._

_Bueno ya, muchas palabras y nada de historia xD. Asi que aquí se las dejo para que la lean y me digan que tal voy ^^_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, por que no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**VERDE Y ROSA**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

Verde es el color de sus ojos, y rosa, el de su cabello; el peculiar color de su cabello. Que en realidad era su color predominante. Podria decir, que toda ella era rosa, por que daba esa impresión.

Realmente, asi era, asi es. Hasta su nombre suena rosa…el del boton de cerezo…Sakura.

Su mirada es brillante y llena de animo e ilusión, nunca pierde la esperanza, a pesar de ser fuerte, hay algo sumamente fragil en ella… o tal vez, es que, a pesar de ser fragil, hay algolleno de fortaleza en ella… aun no lo se, tal vez sean las dos cosas…

Sus colores, tan resaltados en ella…verde y rosa contrastando en su clara y delicada piel… su suave piel… en su bello y perfecto cuerpo…almenos yo creo que es perfecto.

Es entallado, sus pechos pequeños, y sus caderas proporcionales a ella. Con hermosas manos, tanto como sus claras piernas y sus bellos pies…

La chica de la que algún día… me enamore…

Antes de conocerlo a él.

Ella y yo fuimos, somos y seguiremos siendo, grandes amigos. Ella me lo ah prometido.

Nuestra extraña amistad. Siempre intente que saliera con migo, y siempre fui rechazado con su tan peculiar y nada sutil forma de decirmelo… pero nunca dejamos de ser amigos.

La chica de la que estaba enamorado antes de verla mirada de él…

Fue hasta entonces que supe, lo que realmente era el amor…

Pero ella es mi amiga…y mientras el verde y el rosa existan… no la olvidare…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_lo se, del nabo, los capitulos me estan quedando extremadamente cortos. Pero repito que son necesarios, si no, el entendimiento en los capitulos mas largos, donde la historia empieza la verdadera trama, no tendrian mucho sentido para ustedes. _

_Espero poder subir mas capis pronto (aunque conmi onii-sama rondando no aseguro nada ¬¬), y espero terminar pronto la historia (o si no hanako me va a matar xD, ya me dijo que va a venir a dejarme una amenazade muerte xS xD)._

_Bueno, entonces me voy, porque estoy corta de tiempo xD_

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, comoles prometi, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, que por desgracia tambien va a estar cortito, pero este es uno de mis favoritos, por que habla de la chica de naruto que mas me gusta^^_

_A pesar de que sea corto, prometo que el siguiente va a estar mas largo, y en ese es donde empieza la trama real, asi que espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia y que la historia les este gustando xD, por que la verdad es que me ah costado algunos corajes con mi onii-sama y no me gusta enojarme con él xS._

_Una cosa mas. A las chicas a las que no les agrada Sakura, solo les quiero decir que … pues la verdad no se que decir pero espero que se den cuenta de una cosa al leer este capi xD (a mi tampoco me gusta el sakunaru ¬¬)._

_Bueno ya, muchas palabras y nada de historia xD. Asi que aquí se las dejo para que la lean y me digan que tal voy ^^_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, por que no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**PERLA**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

**PERLA…**Realmente ese color nunca me importo, hasta que la conocí a ella… por que en ella ese color es predominante; toda ella es una perla. Una bella y preciosa perla brillante de mar, aun encerrada en su concha, pero cuyo brillo sobresale de esa captura.

Su nombre, por alguna razón fuera de logica, combina con ella. Ningun nombre le vendria mejor… Hinata.

Perla es el color unico en su mirada profunda y perdida… un color puro.

Su piel, tan clara, tan común… se volvia inusual por su belleza y su brillo perlado; que contrasta profundamente con su oscuro cabello…

Es extraño…a pesar de lo bella que yo siempre eh creido que es… a pesar de lo hermosa que me resulta, de lo preciosa que es… no la eh podido amar como ella quisiera… ni como ella me ama a mi.

La amo, si, lo hago. Pero no de la clase de amor que a ella le gustaria que le tuviera… por que no eh podido amarla como mujer…

Siempre ah estado con migo , hasta cuando no noté que ella estaba ahí… pero lo estaba, y solo para mi..pero no lo noté. Hasta que realmente pude ver lo valiosa que era…

A partir de entonces, me dí cuenta que era demasiado valiosa como para amarla como mujer.

Porque amarla como mujer sería lastimarla mas, hacerla sufrir mas de lo que ya lo hace…

Y creo que jamas entendera por que no la amo como ella quisiera… pero no la lastimaré… porque no permitiré que esa perla deje de brillar… sino… ¿qué brillo me guiara ahora que él no esta?...

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_realmente corto tambien, lo lamento, por que de verdad que hinata es mi chica favorita. Pero esto es un yaoi, asi que no podia desviarme mucho con las chicas xDS_

_bueno, espero que las chicas que odian a sakura se hayan dado cuenta… a naruto le importa mucho mas Hinata… no va a hacer nada para lastimarla, y con Sakura realmente no le importa._

_El amor que le tiene Naruto a Hinata es de otra clase de amor mas profundo.. uno que no se va por nada del mundo. _

_Lo que Naru tiene con sakura es amistad; lo que tiene con Hinata es amor…_

_Pero como ya les dije esto es un yaoi y no quiero meterme mucho con los sentimientos de las chicas; ¬¬por que eso seria muy problemático ¬¬ (si yo AMO a shikamaru xD^^)._

_Buenome parece que eso es todo por el momento… si alguien tiene una duda, aclaracion, comentario, insulto, blasfemia xD, no dude contactarse conmigo para que se las conteste y aclare xD_

_Bueno, entonces me voy, porque estoy corta de tiempo xD_

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno, bueno, ya perdí la cuenta de en cual capitulo voy, pero aquí está el que sigue del anterior xD_

_Una cosa que olvide decirles en las aclaraciones anteriores, y por las que las odiadoras de sakura reclamaron un poco, es que trate de darle un aire parecido a "mi" Naruto, con el Naruto de la serie, es por eso que "idolatra" a Sakura, no por otra cosa ok_

_Gracias a las chicas que me han estado apoyando con sus reviws, a las que me agregaron a favoritos, y a todo el que me haya leído xD. De verdad que es un gran impulso para seguir subiendo capítulos xD, además de que estoy recibiendo mas reviws de los que me esperaba (aunque apenas llevo seis, les juro que eso me hace muy feliz ^^)_

_Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios, o lo que sea, no duden en contactar con migo Xd_

_(Por fin el capi esperado donde empieza un poco mejor la trama!!!. Espero les guste^^)_

_Bueno ya, muchas palabras y nada de historia xD. Asi que aquí se las dejo para que la lean y me digan que tal voy ^^_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**NEGRO**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

**NEGRO… **de él hay mucho que decir, porque, se convirtió en un color importante en mi vida.

Uno que creí que solo iba a encontrar en la oscuridad…me devolvió la luz.

Rojo fue el color que ame, y que aun amo, pero odie al final.

Negro es el color que me hizo superar al rojo…pero también, me hizo cumplir mi promesa hacia ese color…hacia la persona que lo simboliza…

Negro…un color oscuro.

Oscuridad… ¿qué es lo que piensa una persona de la oscuridad?..¿Temor?.. ¿Desalación?, ¿Abismo?

Era lo que yo creía, porque los colores iluminaban mi vida… creía que el negro era un color cruel y oscuro… y que dolería… pero no fue del todo así.

Yo había olvidado lo bueno que había sido… porque me había perdido… porque lo perdí. Pero después encontré a Gaara y su profunda mirada de mar.. su extraña forma de ser, y su roja cabellera, como el mismo fuego…como la sangre que tanto me dolió…

Lo perdí… me perdí… y me apoye en Sakura y su mirada verde brillante de jade; me apoye en su suave y rosa cabello, y en la ternura que me profeso…

Me perdí… y me escondí en el brillo perlado que Hinata despedía. Lo más cerca que estuve de la oscuridad entonces, fue su cabello…

Pero el negro había estado ahí…y yo la había olvidado.

Alguna vez brilló en mi vida… y yo lo olvide… pero, a pesar de todo…volvió… volvió, me mintió. Me enamoro.

Ya lo había visto… ¿cómo olvidar aquella profunda y negra mirada, que hacía lo mismo que la brea?... que solo sabia llevarme hacia adentro… y no me dejaba salir.

Pero en realidad… no quería salir…

¿Cómo olvidar aquella mirada?

Yo creí que lo había hecho, y que todo en mi mente era un sueño; que aquella negra y oscura, profunda, fría, perfecta, caliente, carmín, mirada negra… aquella mirada..Creí que era un sueño..Pero no era así. Era un recuerdo. Aquel color era un recuerdo..Un recuerdo que volvió.

Me perdí… me perdí cuando aquella mirada negra se clavo en mi.. y cuando aquella sonrisa que creí que no volvería a ver se poso en aquellos labios que yo no recordaba…

Me perdí cuando aquel oscuro cabello negro de brillo azulado fue agitado por el viento.

Me perdí cuando aquella mirada se acerco más y más de forma lenta y elegante… y cuando aquellos labios pronunciaron un leve y de extraña forma alegre –te encontré-, sin que aquella sonrisa que solo Gaara me había mostrado, ahora en esos desconocidos labios, se borrara…

Me perdí cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba esa mirada de nuevo conmigo…

Cuando el mundo alrededor desapareció en negro… todo era así… y es que el contraste con todo su demás ser, era excesivo.

Me perdí cuando, a mi parecer, sin razón, aquellos brazos me envolvieron con melancolía.

Me perdí… y fue cuando supe que el negro me traería muchos problemas… Maldito negro…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Bien, bien, este es el capitulo..6 creo xD. Espero que os haya gustado y que me sigan apoyando^^_

_Aquí, es donde empieza un poco mejor la idea de la historia, que espero se haya entendido bien este capi xS. Como ya les había dicho, esto es un sasunaru, solo que me vi en la necesidad de hacer entrar a Gaara por los sucesos ocurridos xD._

_Si alguien quedo confundido no dude en preguntar :)…__ claro que quizá no pueda responderle todo porque serian como spoilers xD…pero si hay algo que pueda decirles no duden en preguntar :)_

_Espero seguir mereciéndome sus reviws, que la idea haya quedado un poco más clara, y que la historia les siga gustando xD._

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bien, bien, ahora si que me eh tardado en actualizar y de verdad lo lamento, espero me perdonen…_

_Yo se que me van a maldecir cuando lean este capitulo, pero ténganme paciencia, mi compu se murió por algún tiempo y no puedo usarla T_T._

_Me eh decidido a que mantendré mi bocaza cerrada hasta que termine los capítulos donde apenas empiezo la trama, así que en los próximos solo dejare una aclaración, y por supuesto, la invitación a aclarar dudas y cosas así. Es que creo que la cague diciéndoles que era un sasunaru. Así que en esta ocasión solo les diré que este (aunque talvez no les guste mucho) es un capitulo crucial para entender la historia (xD digo eso de todos verdad)._

_Bueno, ahora que ya entre a la escuela espero poder subir mas seguido robándome aquí el Internet gratis xD_

_Bueno ya, muchas palabras y nada de historia xD. Así que aquí se las dejo para que la lean y me digan que tal voy ^^_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**COLORES Y RECUERDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****BLANCO****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,**

**BLANCO…** fue el color que tuvo mi mente por bastante tiempo…la perdí… si, perdí mi mente; todo estaba en blanco. Tenía imágenes confusas y borrosas que parecían sueños…

Aquella pacifica y negra oscuridad era una de ellas.

Pero el blanco jamás me molesto..me traía paz. Y era el mismo color de piel del chico de rojos cabellos y clara mirada… Y fue el segundo color que me hizo perderme en aquel _momento._

Esa piel… esa piel tan parecida a la de quien acababa de perder… A quien le prometí que sonreiría y seria feliz sin él…

Esa clara y blanca piel…suave… fríamente calida; igual que su mirada.

Esa piel… tan clara, tan blanca, tan pura..tan…inexplicable.

Al sentirla, al olerla, al tenerla cerca y darme cuenta de que la quería..la necesitaba… me di cuenta que aquella blanca piel iba a traerme muchos problemas…

Por ser tan perfecta y deseablemente suave…

Maldito y puro blanco…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Bueno…creo que se me ah pasado de corto y a quedado confuso xD._

_Si, si, cuando me di cuenta de que había escrito uno así de corto me quede con cara de WTF??!! O.O xD, pero bueno, debía escribirlo y no pensaba cambiarlo, por que si lo hiciese lo arruinaría todo xD._

_Si alguien no entendió nada: Naruto perdió la memoria, y eso de la piel, esta describiendo al personaje que entrará mas adelante (que espero sepan quien por que no lo voy a decir xD)_

_Y bueno ya por que soy muy habladora y luego lo cuento todo xD_

_Espero subir pronto, y voy a subir aun otro par de capis cortos, pero prometo que pronto comenzare con los realmente mucho mas largos que este (aunque cualquier cosa podria estar mas larga ¬¬)_

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí tengo ya el sig capi, y es que el anterior me ah quedado muy, muy corto ._

_Espero les guste ^^_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****ESTACIONES****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****PRIMAVERA****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,**

**PRIMAVERA…**la estación de las flores.

Nunca me ah gustado demasiado, a pesar de ser calida.

La primavera es algo que no se puede olvidar, pues esta ahí todos los años..siempre.

Cómo olvidarla. La separación de las estaciones es algo que eh tenido bien presente en mi mente… y la primavera.. me recuerda a Sakura.

Aun recuerdo cuando la volví a encontrar, mezclada entre flores de todos los colores, con el calido viento revolviendo sus cabellos con suavidad, sonriendo, con esa brillante sonrisa que ella tiene; esa que la hace ver tan radiante, tan hermosa…

Es por eso que estoy seguro que a partir de ahora, no olvidaré la primavera.

Flor entre las flores… y ella era la mas hermosa.

Si pudiera elegir una estación para tener un viaje pacifico, donde no tuviera siquiera que moverme; donde pudiera aclarar mi mente revuelta, esa seria la primavera…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_me ah vuelto a quedar de nuevo muy corto el capitulo, y aquí estoy quéjeme y quéjeme xD._

_De nuevo "alabando" a Sakura ¬¬. Bueno lo lamento pero así es naruto con su querida Sakura-chan xD._

_Creo que eh tenido problemas con el OOC, y la verdad eso no me agrada. No me gusta el OOC y lo eh utilizado mucho…_

_Si alguien nota que los personajes no se parecen en nada xS, por favor hagamelo saber, y si me da un consejo se lo agradeceré mucho^^._

_Ah! Estos son los pensamientos de Naru, así que nadie sabe lo extraños o diferentes que pueden ser xD..quizá sea hasta culto en su mente ¬¬ aja…_

_Defensa propia xD._

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno…tengo que decirles que a partir de ahora dejare de poner tanto maldito comentario por que pierdo mucho tiempo que no tengo xD_

_Una cosa mas…necesito que alguien me diga el nombre de un fick que tenga lemon trio(dos hombres una mujer), por que necesito una idea para una historia que estoy escribiendo. Asi que si alguien ve uno, dígamelo por favor :)_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****ESTACIONES****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****VERANO****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

**VERANO…**la estación del sol…

Jamás me ah gustado demasiado esta estación…hasta ese dia.

Si hay algo que no me agrada del calor, aunque todos piensen que me sienta muy bien por la escasa ropa que uso esta temporada, nunca me ah gustado el sofocante eh insoportable calor.

Pero hay algo que me agrada del verano. Y es que casi al final , poco antes de empezar el otoño, comienza a llover.. y yo amo la lluvia.

Las gotas de agua cayendo del cielo, parece como algo mágico, sorprendente, como salido de un cuento. Las gotas de lluvia son como pequeños soldados en una pacifica guerra, golpeando despacio; esperando el momento para atacar la tierra y llenarla de pureza…

Amo la lluvia. Por que fue cuando me di cuenta de lo realmente hermosa que era mi Hinata..

Estaba ahí, parada bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo un paraguas para mi…

El agua caia sobre ella haciendo brillar su suave y blanca piel… y fue cuando supe, lo hermosa que en verdad era…

Es solo por eso que amo el verano. Por que abrió mis ojos. Porque la lluvia limpia y llena de pureza mientras cae…

Por que su sonido estallando en la yerba llena de paz mi confundida mente…

Y por que el mundo es mas pacifico cuando llueve…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_gracias por leer _

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Etto… a las personas que me leyeron antes de que rectificara el capitulo anterior, lo lamento mucho xD. Es que subi algo que no debí subir, algo que no era el capi, que espero no hayan leído muchas pero que ya corregí :)_

_Aquí esta el capi, que la verdad creo que es el mas corto que eh escrito xS_

_Pero léanlo por favor, es el mas importante de las estaciones :)_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****ESTACIONES****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

Partió…salió el tren y sentía que perdía algo importante mientras mas se alejaba..pero no entendía…

¿¿Lagrimas??..recorrían mi rostro saliendo de mis ojos cuando ya no pude divisar los vagones alejándose con rapidez.

No lo entendía.

No… no lo recordaba… algo se había ido. Algo importante se alejaba y mi alma se llenaba de dolor… pero no sabia que…

Y aquella estación aparecía en mis sueños por las noches…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_gracias por leer _

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Etto… nee..alguien me pregunto que quien se fue en la estación del tren, y… me temo que no les puedo decir si no supieron quien era ._

_Es que me prometí no volver a abrir mi enorme bocaza en cuanto a mis capítulos siguientes respecta, si lo hago les arruinare el suspenso xD._

_Pero bueno, pronto se darán cuenta de quien fue, me faltan pocos (relativamente pocos xD) capítulos para llegar a esa parte._

_So…aquí esta el capi_!_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****ESTACIONES****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****OTOÑO****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

La luna…

Otoño es la estación en que el cielo esta mas despejado, las lluvias son ligeras, la brisa es fresca, las lunas son claras y hermosas…

Otoño es la estación… en la que conocí a Gaara…

Las hojas caídas de los enormes arboles crujían bajo mis pies… dándole al mundo un tono rojizo-café.

Y fue cuando lo vi… se mezclaba perfectamente con el entorno… pero su mirada sobresalía… su mirada siempre sobresale de todo.

Su mirada profunda se clavo en mi y el otoño se volvió aun mas hermoso para mi. Era perfecto. Aun lo es.. por que no hay nada que me recuerde mas a él…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_gracias por leer _

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bueno, bueno, esta es la última de las estaciones, y después empieza lo bueno xD._

_Espero la historia les este gustando y me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios. Si a alguien algo no le gusta, no dude en decírmelo :)._

_Espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido de ahora en adelante, ya que parece que las compus de la escuela van a estar por fin en servicio y … ¡mi compu revivió!!. Por eso adoro a mi onii-sama :)_

_Bueno, ya porque no tengo mucho tiempo xD._

_So…aquí está el capi_!_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****ESTACIONES****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****INVIERNO****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø****,**

La nieve… escaza…

¿Qué se puede decir del invierno?... que es la estación más fría y oscura, pero…invierno, es mi estación favorita…

Es una estación en la que me puedo cobijar sin sentirme incomodo; y tal vez el exceso de ropas que es necesario llevar sea un poco molesto, pero prefiero tener que cobijarme a sentir la necesidad de andar desnudo… porque prefiero que no salga el sol y lastime mis ojos; porque prefiero quedarme más tiempo dormido en mi cama, sobre todo…si tengo compañía…

Porque no hay nada mejor que el calor de un ser amado…

Amé aun más el invierno cuando Gaara se fue…por que el día parecía sentirse igual que yo… porque el invierno es oscuro… por que el cielo parecía llorar de una forma que no se pudiera notar… porque nadie se detiene a mirar cómo se derriten los débiles y pequeños copos de nieve…

Aun así, a pesar de lo mucho que me guste el invierno.. es la estación que mas me lastima…

Porque me trae recuerdos perdidos…

El invierno es la estación que me hace pensar…

El invierno es la estación que me hace llorar sin motivo aparente… En la que me despierto con lagrimas en las mejillas sin encontrarles un sentido razonable…

Y el invierno es cuando me encontré con esa profunda mirada azabache, y esa cabellera de brillo azulado…

Por eso es que odio amar el invierno…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_No sé porque este capi me ah gustado…_

_Y es que ya voy yo tan adelante en la historia, y tengo tan mala memoria que casi me había olvidado de los primeros capítulos xS. Solo trato de recordar lo fundamental, pero este capítulo me ah gustado por alguna razón que la verdad no se cual es…_

_espero que la historia no os este decepcionado y que les valga seguirla leyendo._

_Espero poder actualizar pronto…el problema es que… se me ah prohibido escribir xD, así que yo creo que me tardaré un poco más, porque últimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo libre y tengo unos problemillas mentales y psicológicos que solucionar xD._

_Bueno…_

_Gracias por leer _

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Etto…__ lamento haberme tardado xD. Pero no había tenido oportunidad, y la verdad tampoco ánimo…estaba perdiendo un poco la motivación, además de que tengo que leer una que otra historia que prometí que leería. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo ^^_

_Debo deciros que aquí comienza la historia xD. Si alguien tiene dudas, no dude en preguntar ^^._

_Aquí va el capi…_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****ACCIDENTE****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

Estaba parado en la estación del tren…

Hacia apenas unos minutos que el tren se había marchado, y él se quedo ahí de pie… miró al tren marcharse, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para que esta no lo alcanzara… Entonces dirigió su mirada a sus pies…apretando con fuerza sus puños contra sus piernas y sin moverse siquiera… con los ojos ocultos bajo el cabello.

Hacia varios minutos que el tren se había marchado, y él seguía ahí parado donde ya no había absolutamente nadie…

Seguía ahí de pie, mirando el suelo… y la imagen del tren alejándose seguía pasando por su cabeza… y aquella oscura y fría mirada se clavo en su mente…

La forma en que dejó de mirarlo y se escondió bajo ese flequillo azulado…oscuro…

Y cayo de rodillas al suelo…

Las puertas cerrándose y "él" adentro fue la ultima imagen que tuvo… una lagrima escapo de sus ojos…acompañada de muchas otras y varios sollozos… y se culpo…

Se culpo por no haberlo detenido… por no parar ese tren…por no entrar en ese vagón…

Apretó mas sus puños… era todo lo que podía hacer ahora…pues hacia varios minutos…el tren se había marchado. Y él no pensaba correr tras ese tren…pues no lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos…

Sakura no había ido con él…se había negado, pues aquello le habría dolido demasiado… pero él esperaba detenerlo…

No llegó a tiempo…

Y aquella oscuridad clavada en sus ojos fue lo ultimo que vio…

Se puso de pie y se limpio las lágrimas. Camino con la cabeza aun perdida, y la mente viajando en aquella negra mirada fría… y se abalanzo a la calle sin siquiera prestar atención.

Su dolor interior era tanto, que ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando el auto lo golpeo… Tampoco pudo sentir cuando su cabeza cayo fuertemente en el suelo. Pues ya estaba inconsciente… y aquella mirada oscura fue lo ultimo que pasó por su mente…nada mas…todo estaba en blanco…

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, vieron un lugar que el no conocía…y no se podía mover, tenia una aguja enterrada en el brazo y todo se notaba limpio y blanco…un chico estaba sentado a su lado. Su cabello era largo y negro y su mirada violeta, su piel era blanca, blanca como la nieve que podía ver caer a través de la ventana…

-Por fin despiertas… creía que te habías muerto-el chico le dirigió la palabra. Su voz era grave, pero pacifica…lo miro

-Lo siento…-

-¿lo sientes? Si fuiste tú el atropellado-

-¿atropellado?..Yo… no puedo recordar, nada…

-lo se… el doctor dijo que tenias amnesia-

-mph…-

Miraba al techo. Trataba de deshacer la tensión. Aquel chico era realmente guapo… Tenia presencia, y estaba a su lado.

-bien…la amnesia es mala; por que no tengo idea de quien seas…pero no podía dejarte tirado en la calle, así que te traje al hospital, y llame de tu celular a una chica que dijo que vendría por ti esta tarde, así que…todo debería estar bien. Relativamente claro…-

-tú… ¿tú me trajiste aquí?-

-no tenia opción-

-gracias…-

-¿de que? No tiene importancia-

-oye…puedo…puedo saber cual es tu nombre- el chico le miro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Neji-

-gracias Neji-

-no importa. Ya te dije, no podía dejarte a la mitad de la calle. Una tal Sakura vendrá por ti en unas horas; dijo que era amiga tuya. Espero que ella pueda ayudarte con lo de tus recuerdos… O por lo menos tu nombre, y donde vives…

-mph…- No podía sonreír… algo dentro de él le decía que algo mas no estaba bien. Que algo más que su memoria era lo que había perdido… Pero le dirigió una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa a Neji; el cual quedo un poco desconcertado, pero no dijo nada…

Volvió su mirada al techo…

Algo le faltaba, aparte de sus recuerdos… volvió a mirar al techo, y una imagen fugaz pasó por su cabeza…

Una oscura mirada. Esa negra mirada debía significar algo… ¡sabia que era importante!...pero no podía recordar nada…

Tendría que esperar a la chica. Tal vez, ella sabría algo…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Espero que este capi les guste ^^_

_Si alguien tiene una duda, recuerden no dudar en preguntarme xDDD._

_Bueno, creo que me voy por que no dispongo de mucho tiempo._

_Lamento no haber actualizado esto antes, pero tuve un pequeño colapso, y problemas con mi ordenador y mi actitud… no tenia ganas de nada :(. Pero ya estoy mejor!! :), y espero que la historia les este gustando, y que me sigan apoyando :)_

_Por cierto, ya comencé la secuela de ¿gay?¿¡yo?!, para quien le interese una continuación de mi pick, que varias personas me la pidieron, por fin me eh decidido y la estoy escribiendo. Espero terminarla pronto para subirla y que sea de su agrado xD._

_Bueno…_

_Gracias por leer _

_Se aceptan comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones indias, gitanas, conjuros, criticas, ofensas xD, y lo que sea su voluntad poner :) _

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bueno, bueno…la verdad es que estoy perdiendo la motivación T_T__._

_Últimamente nada me entusiasma y todo me da igual…_

_Y eso es muy malo; por que tengo la inspiración, el tiempo, y las ideas…pero no la motivación…y… ¿ustedes saben lo que es eso? ¿Perder la motivación de hacer lo que mas te gusta así por que si? T_T_T_T_T_T_

_Eso no me agrada para nada…_

_Prometí que no dejaría de escribir, y no lo haré. Por que escribir es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mis días, pésele a quien le pese._

_Y bueno…._

_No estoy escribiendo por deber…sino por que quiero recuperar mi motivación… ¡aun tengo tanto que escribir!_

_¡Y aquí va!_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****MOMENTOS, SITUACIONES, LUGARES, FLORES****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****SAKURA…****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,**

Aquella había sido la ultima nevada… ahora salía el sol, y estaba sentado en una banca afuera del hospital, aun se podía sentir el aire algo helado, pero la nieve ya se había derretido por completo y podía verse claramente el césped húmedo, y las flores que habían comenzado a crecer entre la nieve… estaba cansado de esperar. Así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta el parque. Era un hermoso parque, y sobresalía el verde a pesar de la temporada… era extraño.. El invierno había durado demasiado; la nevada había durado demasiado. Como si estuviera esperando aquel preciso momento para detenerse.

Le gustaba ese parque.

Hasta donde sabia, no lo había visto antes, pero en realidad el problema era que no podía recordarla, pero le gusto desde el momento en que pudo divisarlo desde la banca afuera del hospital.

Camino un momento y tomo asiento frente un florido jardín de muchas tonalidades. Aquel enorme fresno le daba sombra y el cielo ya se había despejado, podía ver las nubes perfectamente cambiando de formas y tamaños…Sonrió..Con momentos que marque no le importaba no recordar absolutamente nada. De echo, comenzaba a pensar que así estaba mejor; porque algo le hacia sentir que recordar le dolería…Y aquel momento le traía felicidad, paz, tranquilidad…

Suspiró y regresó su cabeza hacia abajo, algo lo impulso a detenerse en el jardín..Su mirada se clavo en las flores..Pero se dio cuenta que no era el resplandor de las flores lo que miraba. Era otro resplandor el que llamaba su atención.

Una sonrisa..Se mezclaba entre las flores, y una mirada brillante las opacaba con facilidad.

Aquella mirada parecia buscar algo, y aquel rosa cabello se agito con el viento; él se perdió ahí; se convirtió en el viento para poder viajar entre esos cabellos y acariciar esa piel, auque solo fuera, muy superficialmente…

Y, mientras estaba perdido viajando en el viento aquella mirada verde que tanto le había gustado se clavó en él.. Y aquella sonrisa que le había fascinado se ensancho.

La chica comenzó a correr hacia donde él se encontraba, agitando la mano en señal de saludo; cosa que lo descoloco de sobremanera; aquella chica que tanto le había… llamado la atención, ¿se acercaba a el saludando?

-¡¡Naruto!!-

-Na..¿Naruto?-

La chica se acerco y cambio su gesto por uno de molestia

-¿se puede saber porque te fuiste Naruto?¿tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba?-

-etto…¿estas…hablando con migo?-

Frunció el ceño, ahora parecia realmente enfadada, cosa que asusto realmente al chico.

-¿¡pues con quien mas crees que podría hacerlo eh!?¿¡Vez acaso a algún otro Naruto por aquí idiota!?-

-¿Sakura?,¿tu eres Sakura? la chica que se supone que…-

-que te recogería afuera del hospital porque un chico de pocas palabras me dijo q no podías volver a casa…¡y claro que soy yo! ¡¿A quien demonios esperabas eh?!-

-entonces si eres Sakura?-

-muy bien, te estas ganando una buena paliza-

-no, no..Espera…lamento que Neji te aya echo venir pero realmente necesito tu ayuda ya que ahora..Eres tú la única que recuerda y sabe de mi vida-

-…muy bien…esta vez estas yendo demasiado lejos; si crees que porque me hagas dramas y hables bonito voy a salir con tigo, no lo are, ya te lo dije, además…-

-¿salir con migo?..No; bueno claro que me gustaría salir con tigo, pero creo que no me estas entendiendo.¿es que acaso Neji no te dijo nada?-

-¿Neji?,¿el chico que hablo de tu celular?...Solo me dijo que si era tu amiga o pariente debería venir por ti porque eras incapaz de volver a casa.-

-mmm...…bien, eso complica un poco las cosas pero supongo que no podía decirte nada mas; es un chico de pocas palabras. Bueno supongo que deberé comenzar desde mi último recuerdo…-

-¿¿ultimo recuerdo??¿De que rayos estas hablando Naru...?-

-anoche, al salir de la estación del tren fui atropellado por un auto y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, o al menos eso fue lo que Neji me dijo. Así que me trajo al hospital y cuando desperté estaba sentado a mi lado…Perdí la memoria…-

-bien..¡Ahora si llegaste demasiado lejos Naruto! Inventarme esa historia solo para..-

-no me eh inventado nada…¿¿Por qué habría de inventarme una historia así??...realmente no recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de la imagen del techo del hospital, y si tu no me ayudas diciéndome por lo menos donde vivo, ¡entonces tendré que quedarme a dormir en el parque!-

... ... ...

La chica puso su mano en la frente de él y sonrió.. Era increíble para él que una chica de semejante carácter pudiera sonreír de aquella manera tan pacifica y serena

-lo siento Naruto, esta vez creo q me pase; tienes razón ¿porqué inventarías una historia tan absurda? Lo lamento..-

-no..Tu..Debiste tener tus razones..Supongo...-

-espero que al menos puedas recordar un poco como era tu forma de ser..- sonrió-Bien, supongo que hay que empezar, literalmente, desde el principio-suspiró- pues…¡Oh si! Tu nombre…-

-¿Naruto, no?-

-¡si!¡Uzumaki Naruto!-

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_lamento haberme tardado tanto de verdad!! _

_Espero poder actualizar mas rápido el proximo capitulo…_

_Ahh! La historia ya casi esta terminada, y eso me alegra mucho!!^^_

_Pero sigo sin muchas ganas ¬¬…_

_Bueno, me voy!!^^_

_Por cierto, voy a dejar de escribir eso de las maldiciones, por que alguien ya me mando una linda cadena que la verdad me desagradan mucho ¬¬. Mira que venir y utilizar la vida de alguien para mandar absurdas amenazas ¬¬ ¡dejenlos estar muertos en paz! xD. Además de que no creo que ella de la forma en que murió quiera venir a fastidiar gente después de muerta, seguramente ya esta descansando…_

_Así que bueno, me voy ^^°!!!_

_Gracias por leer_

_Sayonara!! _

_Humi_

_Espero que sea merecedora de uno que otro reviw xD :)_

_Jya ne!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Mi computadora estaba descompuesta, no tenía tiempo; y lo sé, me tardé un siglo y medio xS _

_Y procurare no tardarme con el sig. Pero es que últimamente había estado haciendo muchas cosas, estaba deprimida, no tenía ganas de nada, y todo eso que le pasa a uno cuando es medio bipolar xDD_

_Por cierto, este capi y todos los demás que escriba, con el lemon y todo, van dedicados a honki-san, que me ah dejado comentarios en todos los capítulos del fik, y la historia sigue gustándole xD_

_Honki-san, arigatou!!_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, porque no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa… y porque ni siquiera él hizo algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice aquí T.T… gomenasai!!

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****MOMENTOS, SITUACIONES, LUGARES, SOMBRILLA****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****HINATA…****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ °°º¤ø,**

Llegaron a un edificio lleno de enormes departamentos, que eran prácticamente el mismo espacio que una casa promedio de un piso.

-¡WOW! ¿de verdad yo vivo aquí?-

-si presumido. Ven, te llevaré a tu piso.-

Al entrar al lugar el chico quedo aun mas impresionado. Realmente tenia la casa de sus sueños (lo que inconscientemente, y aunque hubiera perdido la memoria, había deseado toda su vida)

-bien Naruto, este es tu hogar.-

-…¡¡¡INCREIBLE!!!-

-bien, bien, pero no grites que me dejaras sorda.-

-lo siento, jeje. Pero esto es realmente increíble Sakura-chan ¡-

-si, si, lo se, presumido…bueno, te dejo con tus pensamientos, para que ates cabos, aclares tu mente, conozcas tu vida, y…para ver si recuerdas algo…-

-¿te vas?-

-si, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-mm, esta bien..-

-si necesitas algo, solo llámame. Te veo mañana temprano para ir a la universidad.

-¡ok! ¡nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan!-

-mhp…nos vemos mañana Naruto.-

Salió del departamento y cerro la puerta.

-aunque en realidad espero que no recuerdes, Naruto…por tu propio bien…-

+--+

Se quedo ahí, parado, mirando embobado el departamento por unos cuantos minutos, y esbozo una gran sonrisa. No podía esperar a ver su habitación. Así que, arrojo las cosas que le habían dado en el hospital sobre un sillón de cuero que tenia en el camino, y corrio hasta su cuarto, quedando pasmado con la puerta abierta.

-…WOW!!!!! Esto es mejor de lo que yo esperaba-ttebayo!!-

Corrió hasta su enorme y muy cómoda cama, y se lanzo con brutalidad, removiéndose un rato; regocijándose al darse cuenta de todo aquello; hasta quedar totalmente boca arriba mirando su blanco techo; otro que no le era familiar en absoluto. Y se quedo quieto, por primera vez en el día, perdido en sus pensamientos…pues ahora, carecía de recuerdos…

-una segunda…oportunidad?...-

Echo la cabeza a un lado, y se topo con la foto de un rubio y una pelirroja; una bella pareja, perfecta. Ambos sonrientes..Tan felices…pareciera que todo a su alrededor era perfecto. Sus vidas, sus sonrisas, su amor…aquel niño entre sus brazos… ¡sus padres tal vez? Ya no podía recordar nada sobre ellos. Y debía admitir que, aquello le dolía…y le daba rabia y celos. Pero también mucha felicidad; cualquiera los envidiaría, ¡eran tan felices!, y Naruto fue parte de eso alguna vez…le dolía haberlo olvidado…aquella felicidad, ahora le dolía…

Echo su cabeza al otro lado, y se topó con una fotografía de una rubia extremadamente sonriente mirando a un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco, con cierta ironía. Aquel hombre tenía su mano sobre el alborotado cabello de un niño rubio como de cinco años. El hombre tenía cara de pervertido… se echo a reír por el pensamiento y volvió la mirada al techo… quería sus recuerdos..Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, para nuevos recuerdos, y más momentos felices.

Se durmió mirando su blanco techo…tan blanco como su memoria.

+--+

Abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

Ya oscurecía y él seguía en su cama; pero ya no quería quedarse ahí, algo le molestaba.

Miro de nuevo el cuadro con el hombre rubio y la bella pelirroja, su maravillosa sonrisa… sus recuerdos perdidos lo estaban perturbando. Su falta de recuerdos le estaba causando un vacio insoportable…

Sonrío débilmente y se puso de pie en un brinco, tratando de pensar positivamente

-la nevada a terminado, así que debería haber un día excelente… ¡bien! Saldré.-

Se acomodo una chaqueta naranja de algodón sobre su playera manga corta blanca, y se dispuso a salir a la calle sin percatarse siquiera que ya eran más de las seis, y la oscuridad no era precisamente por que estuviera anocheciendo; sino, porque las nubes repletas de agua cubrían el cielo. Pero a él no le importo; ni siquiera lo notó. No pudo..Mantener aquella sonrisa que ponía para no desmoronarse se había llevado tosa su atención y cuidado.

Así que salió de su apartamento, solo con su chaqueta, sin percatarse como aquellas lágrimas del cielo caían atrás de él, rozando sin alcanzar a tocarlo aun. El cielo era, extrañamente, azul grisáceo…pero él no prestó atención.

Camino. Camino una gran distancia sin darse cuenta cuando su sonrisa se borro y su mirada acabo hacia el suelo. Sin darse cuenta cuando llego al parque y se sentó en una banca. Sin darse cuenta cuando suspiró… Sin darse cuenta cuando su chaqueta comenzó a mojarse con la lluvia… cuando el agua comenzó a llegar a su piel…

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos, dejando que la lluvia le mojara el rostro; que desaparecieran sus pensamientos…que limpiara su alma y se llevara su dolor…

Una sombra cubrió la poca luz que le llegaba del sol que aun podía colar su claridad a través de las nubes grisáceas llenas de agua…

Abrió sus ojos, pues pudo notar que la lluvia había dejado de golpear su rostro; y una sombrilla oscura fue lo único que pudo ver. La tomó, no con la intención principal de sostenerla, si no, para saber quién era quien se la daba.

Apartó la sombrilla y, pudo ver a una chica de piel blanca y oscuro cabello largo sonreírle con timidez. Era bonita… a quién engañaba…aquella chica era realmente hermosa.

Su cabello le caía perfectamente arreglado por la espalda hasta la cintura, y unos mechones tocaban su cara alrededor de un flequillo que le cubría la mayor parte de su frente. Su piel era clara, blanca, suave, bella, perfecta. De estatura promedio, tal vez un poco más baja que él. Su sonrisa, tranquila, serena, tímida…el sonrojo en sus mejillas; sus bellas manos, delicadas, hermosas…

Estaba muy bien dotada. Pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas, acompañadas de un lindo trasero, y unas piernas deseables a muerte…Era bella, no cabía duda.

Pero su físico poco le importo cuando ella lo miró.

Sus ojos eran violetas, de un brillo perlado; unos ojos como nunca había visto. Claros, grandes, profundos, inocentes, perdidos, llamativos, brillantes, simplemente hermosos.

El agua del cielo rodaba por la blanca y tersa piel de su rostro y la parte descubierta de sus brazos y piernas; su ropa estaba empapada, incluso se podría exprimir. Pero, a pesar de su belleza totalmente natural..Había algo nostálgico en ella… Algo que el chico que la miraba un poco embobado, viendo correrle el agua por el cuerpo, apenas notó; a lo que en realidad no le tomó importancia, pues no podía pensar o recordar, así que no era el indicado para ayudarla.

Además, de entre los recuerdos que acababa de formar desde el hospital…ella se parecía a alguien…

+--+

Lo miró extrañada; a lo que sabia de él, no era propio de su persona quedarse en ese estado. Además, aquello comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, el chico la miraba de una forma extraña…Tal vez, lo que le habían dicho, era cierto…porque el chico la miraba como si jamás la hubiese visto.

No se esperaba mucho, pues en realidad él jamás le presto mucha atención; pero al menos sabía de su existencia

-¿eres pariente de Neji? ¿Me conoces?- y se le quedo mirando un rato, como examinandola; y es que Neji era difícil de olvidar, y ella se lo recordaba mucho.

-Naruto-kun…-

-¡Valla!, creo que en tu familia tienen la costumbre de salvarle la vida a las personas ¿verdad?- le sonrío, lo que provocó que su sonrojo aumentara.

Naruto se puso en pie, con el paraguas en la mano, y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de la chica, acercándose mucho a ella, tratando de robar un pequeño espacio bajo aquella sombrilla

-no seas tonta, te vas a resfriar si te mojas…-

-Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata-

-Hinata. Entonces, ¿eres pariente de Neji verdad? ¿me conoces?-

-pues…se puede decir que, si…-

-¿¡si?!, ¡me alegra!; tal vez tu puedas contarme un poco mas de mi; supongo que Neji te habrá contado lo que me pasó…él es tu..-

-primo, Neji-nii san es mi primo…pero, la verdad es que no creo que pueda decirte mucho Naruto-kun-

-mmm, que extraño…siendo tu tan bonita, no me explico como es que no somos buenos amigos como para que puedas contarme de mi vida- la sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho aun mas, y la cara de Hinata se puso totalmente roja por el comentario…Tal vez, ahora tendría una oportunidad –No importa, de ahora en adelante seremos buenos amigos. Sabes, me parece extraño que Sakura-chan no me haya dicho nada de ti…aunque, en realidad..no me dijo nada de nadie…- Naruto infló los mofletes en un puchero infantil; pero, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba ese puchero a Hinata, esta vez, no pudo sonreír; si Naruto ya había conocido a Sakura de nuevo, entonces ella ya no tenía oportunidad…entonces sus esperanzas se vendrían de nuevo abajo, entonces debería matar de nuevo todas sus ilusiones. Porque Naruto, después de "ESA" persona, era a Sakura a quien mas quería…

-Na…Naruto-kun…-

-¿qué pasa Hinata?-

-¿qué…qué opinas de Sakura-san?- justo después de decir eso, se arrepintió. No debía haberle preguntado nada; no ahora, no así…

No debía querer crearse esperanzas con él; porque lo conocía bastante bien, aunque no se lo quisiera decir; porque lo conocía por sus propios meritos, no porque el quisiera tenerla realmente cerca.

Esperanzas…no quería tener esperanzas; porque sabía que terminaría lastimada…

-¿Qué qué opino de ella?...- la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. –pues…aun no recuerdo nada de ella, pero hasta ahora me parece linda y agradable; ¡claro! Si no esta molesta, porque…- Hinata comenzó a reír al ver los gestos de Naruto; lo necesitaba, necesitaba reír; a pesar de haber perdido la memoria su actitud seguía siendo la misma. Naruto la miró un poco extrañado al verla reír, pero sonrío…no pudo ver las lagrimas que corrían en sus mejillas..se habían confundido con las gotas de lluvia, pero seguía riendo…

-te gusta sakura-san, verdad Naruto-kun.-

-…-por un momento se desconcertó -¿gustarme?...pues..Tal vez…definitivamente se ganó mi cariño y atención desde el primer momento que la vi pero… pero eso no importa ahora realmente. No puedo negar que es muy bella, pero tu también lo eres…realmente lo eres, y no es eso…No es eso lo que me interesa ahora…hay algo..- Naruto se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y en aquella imagen que, extrañamente aun rondaba su mente, sin saber si era un sueño, o un…recuerdo…Si lo era, sería el único. –hay algo…siento que algo a parte de mis recuerdos me hace falta…-

Hinata se detuvo en seco. Habían comenzado a caminar desde que Naruto se puso de pie; habían caminado hacía la casa de Naruto, que ya quedaba un poco mas cerca; pero, ante lo que el chico le había dicho, ella se quedó pasmada.

Podía ser…que Naruto recordara…entonces si debía matar toda su esperanza de estar con él…Dejaría que sus esperanzas y sus deseos, fueran asesinados. Pero no por el dolor, si no, por la resignación. Porque aunque "esa" persona no estuviera, si naruto recordaba un poco, si sentía que algo le hacía falta…entonces nadie mas que "esa" persona podría acercársele realmente…pero se había ido, no estaba…y por eso debía desistir; porque sabía que si Naruto recordaba aquel hecho le causaría mucho dolor…

Ahora entendía porque Sakura no le había dicho nada…así era mejor, sin que Naruto supiera nada…olvidando…

-¿estas bien Hinata? Hinata..¡Hinata!- la lluvia caía por su piel, en su rostro y de su cabello hasta el suelo; pues, cuando se detuvo, Naruto siguió andando sin percatarse de aquel hecho hasta que notó que estaba solo bajo la sombrilla.

La lluvia la hacia resplandecer como una perla; como sus ojos que ahora se veían extrañamente perturbados. Y antes de llamarla, se le quedó mirando, era realmente hermosa…Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba mojando demasiado y corrió hacia ella para resguardarla de nuevo en el paraguas y tocó su hombro para sacarla de su espasmo

-oie, Hinata,Hi-na-ta…oie, ¿estas bien-ttebayo? ¿te enfermaste acaso ya tan rápido?-

La chica volvió en si cuando Naruto comenzó a batirla suavemente.

-Si, estoy bien Naruto-kun, no pasa nada-

-¿estas segura? Estas toda mojada; mejor te llevo a casa para que te seques-

-Supongo que..seria lo mejor…Espera..¿¡a tu casa?!-

-Si. Porque, después de todo, no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde queda la tuya .-

-Pe..pero ¡Naruto-kun!-

-pero nada; vamos.-

El chico la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con la sombrilla en una mano y la chica en la otra. Bajo la lluvia, pasando por charcos que salpicaban sus pies. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba completamente mojados los dos…

Llegaron a casa de Naruto y este abrió la puerta y entró, dejando fuera la sombrilla para no empapar demasiado su bello piso de madera. Y, aún así, hubo un enorme charco cuando la chica se quedó parada inmóvil en la entrada, con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

-Vamos, pasa Hinata; si te quedas ahí con la corriente de aire te vas a resfriar.-

Hinata entró, pero aún no se atrevía a hacer nada. Después de todo, estaba en la casa del chico al que mas amaba.

Aquel pensamiento le dolió, y sus ojos se fueron a sobre sus pies…Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir; y, esta vez, no habría lluvia para disimularlas… ¡Pero debía ser fuerte por Naruto!

Una toalla se interpuso entre su mirada y sus pies, ella levantó la mirada y se topó con aquella sonrisa sincera que tanto le gustaba…

-Toma. Sécate. Si quieres, puedes tomar una ducha, y te puedo prestar algo de ropa mientras pongo la tuya en la secadora. Vamos, el baño esta cerca de la habitación del fondo que esta cerrada; siéntete como en tu casa. Prometo no espiar.- y le guiño un ojo.

¿bañarse en la casa de Naruto? No podía, era demasiado…-estornudó-…Pero, definitivamente, si no se bañaba cogería un resfriado.

-Toma.- Naruto le acercó mas la toalla y Hinata la tomó.

Se dirigió al baño con la cabeza aún un poco gacha por la pena; pero, al llegar al fondo del pasillo, vio aquella puerta frente a ella…

Era "su" puerta…

Y, a lo que Naruto había dicho, aquella se mantenía cerrada.

No era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí pues, aunque no eran muy cercanos, ella y Naruto eran amigos; y tambien era amiga de Sakura. Y no podía olvidar que aquella era "SU" habitación.

Y tampoco olvidaba la ultima vez que estuvo abierta, obra de Naruto. Pero ahora estaba sellada y, seguramente, llena de recuerdos de "él"… Era por eso que se mantenía cerrada: para no causarle daño a Naruto.

Y era el mismo Naruto quien había decidido que se quedaría así, justo antes de partir a la estación del tren.

Había sido él quien le hizo prometer a Sakura que no le entregaría la llave si no lograba detenerle.

Todos aquellos recuerdos le causarían dolor. Era por eso que Sakura había mantenido su promesa, aún ahora…Aunque significara mantener una puerta de la mente de Naruto en el exilio, era mejor así, que verlo de nuevo como cuando "él" decidió que se marchaba..y que no volvería con él…

¿Por qué lo hizo? Hacer sufrir a alguien como Naruto era…

-Pon tu ropa sobre el mueble del baño y usas la ropa que puse ahí hace un momento. Espero que te quede, es muy grande para alguien de tu talla…De cualquier forma, en un momento paso por tu ropa para echarla a la secadora, así que no cierres la puerta. Estas en tu casa.-

-si…- Las palabras del muchacho la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se había quedado mirando la puerta y había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer. –Etto…Naruto-kun-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Se asomó a una de las paredes, lo suficiente para poder mirarla. Se había secado y cambiado la ropa solamente, y ahora se dirigía a la cocina para comer algo cuando la chica lo llamó.

-Podría…¿podría usar primero tu teléfono para llamar a Neji-niisan y venga por mi?-

-¡Claro! Ya te dije que estas en tu casa. Y además, ¿cómo podría negártelo? Después de todo, eres pariente del chico que salvo mi vida. Y, al parecer, también eres mi amiga ¡así que no hay problema!.

+--+

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. O..al menos lo intentaba.

Escuchaba correr el agua de la regadera; Hinata estaba tomando un baño después de haber llamado a Neji para que pasara a recogerla. Quizá esta vez podría darle las gracias de manera un poco mas adecuada. Decírselo no le parecía suficiente; así que le prepararía la cena.

Ya era bastante tarde, y la ropa de la chica ya había salido de la secadora; unas mallas negras, cortas y una blusa oscura de manga larga, con unos zapatos de piso, delgados y abiertos, hechos de tela seguramente ¿Cómo con algo tan sencillo, podía lucir tan hermosa? En fin. Mientras no se hubiera enfermado estaba bien.

Hinata salió de la ducha y Naruto le entregó su ropa para que pudiera quitarse lo que él le había prestado, pues le quedaba bastante grande.

Neji llegó y Naruto le abrió la puerta consciente de que no sabía con quien estaba la chica, pues esta no le había dicho; así que no le sorprendió ver a un Neji un tanto molesto. Después de todo, imaginar a su prima en la casa de un desconocido le hubiera molestado a cualquiera.

Aún así, no se esperaba semejante cara de sorpresa por parte de Neji cuando abrió la puerta.

Cenaron, tratando de digerir lo que Naruto había cocinado…

La cena terminó cuando Neji y Hinata decidieron dejar solo a Naruto y marcharse a casa.

No es que a Hinata le agradara la idea de dejarlo sin compañía, puesto que no recordaba nada, y el estado en el que lo había encontrado en el parque no era del todo bueno; pero ahora ya se veía feliz, y su primo había insistido en que lo mejor era marcharse.

Echó una ultima mirada a la puerta del fondo, que alcanzaba a verse desde la entrada…Y aquella imagen de esa persona cruzó por su mente…Con su semblante serio, y sus ojos; aquella sonrisa y…la indiferencia…

Indiferencia hacía todo aquel que no fuera…Naruto..

Sonrisa en los labios…que se borraría apenas salieran…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

Lamento la tardanza T_T

Pero mi compu…Ya no importa, ya todo esta mejor y espero actualizar pronto.

El problema es que había perdido los ánimos por que me di cuenta de que este fic no es lo que yo esperaba..y es un asco TT_TT

Espero poder mejorar, aunque no vaya a cambiarle nada de lo que ya escribí, aun tengo mucho por subir….

Gracias por leer y, de igula forma se les agradecen sus comentarios, jitomatazos, criticas constructivas, y hasta me puedo leer las destructivas xDD

Sayonara!!

Humi…


	16. Chapter 16

_Bueno…Nuevas noticias, eh decidido que, como es mas conveniente para mi, puesto que es mas rápido y algo así xD; subiré este fic de la misma forma en la que estoy subiendo el de "Relaciones de una noche"._

_Así que escribiré de poco a poco, por lo que dejare de titular los capítulos._

_Espero que no le moleste a nadie (por que se que es un poco molesto leer capítulos tan pequeños, a menos que uno ande corto de tiempo así como yo xD)_

_Entonces, sólo me resta esperar que los disfruten, a pesar de que es un asco de fic ¬¬_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del respectivo autor del cual los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia de la cual la trama es toda mía, y llega a ustedes gracias a fanfiction ^^

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**GAARA**_** «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Acababa de salir de su trabajo. Había terminado un poco mas tarde de lo normal, para su desgracia; pero esperaba profundamente que Gaara aún lo estuviera esperando en el parque.

No lo entendía. No entendía todo aquello que estaba pasando.

Gaara le había dicho que llevaba esperándolo mucho tiempo…Pero Naruto no recordaba nada, nada en absoluto que no entrara en los últimos meses; y Sakura no había mencionado a ningún Gaara.

Sentía como si Gaara pudiera llenar eso que sentía que le faltaba…

Ese fragmento que no tenia idea de lo que era, pero que aquella mirada podía hacer que olvidara…

Irónico ¿no? Una persona que había perdido la memoria, tratando de olvidar. Y eso que a ninguna persona le hubiera gustado sentir lo que Naruto sentía; eso que creía que Gaara se podía llevar..Tan sólo con su mirada.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Tómese en cuenta que Relaciones de una noche tiene capítulos mas cortos, y que desde el principio Fragmentos de vida había tenido capítulos cortos._

_Lamento si es un tanto egoísta, pero es lo que se adapta a mis posibilidades._

_Van a ser cientos de capítulos, pero como defensa puedo decir que van a ser cortos y accesibles ^^_

_Me marcho!!_

_Sayonara!!_

_Humi…_

~ _Hay que buscar siempre…Lo mas trágico_… ~


	17. Chapter 17

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**GAARA**_** «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Corría. Corría a toda velocidad para llegar al parque.

El ocaso estaba terminando, y la oscuridad, junto con su frío, amenazaban hacer aparición en cualquier momento.

Él tan sólo esperaba que Gaara no se hubiera marchado…

Llegó. La luna se mostraba ya en alto, acompañada de un cielo estrellado, aun con algunos tonos de naranja ya oscuro en algunas nubes; las hojas de color bronce caían flotando en el aire, aun más ligeras que las bellas plumas de un ave…Y ya no estaba.

No estaba.

Naruto apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, inclinándose para recuperar la respiración regular. Se incorporo, y toda felicidad que había en su rostro se borró en un instante al ver que Gaara ya no estaba…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	18. Chapter 18

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**GAARA**_** «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Se sentó en una banca, acomodando su cabeza para mirar hacia el piso apoyándola sólo un poco sobre sus manos…Ya no estaba…

Tal vez…tal vez no era tan importante después de todo…

Y, justo cuando su melancolía hacia por venir a flote, un calido viento, tanto como un aliento, se impactó en su oído; haciéndolo escuchar las primeras palabras mas bellas que recordaria desde que perdio la memoria…

-Aquí estoy Naruto…¿Acaso creíste que me iría sin verte?

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	19. Chapter 19

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**GAARA**_** «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

-Gaara…-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras levantaba el rostro y su mirada se llenaba de ilusión al ver de nuevo sus ojos.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues los labios de Gaara sellaron los suyos antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Y es que no era necesario. Sus palabras sólo habrían arruinado el momento. Y, en realidad, no quería decir nada. Sólo quería escuchar la dulcemente ronca y suave voz de Gaara, que le llegaba hasta el alma.

Sólo quería sentir esos labios, que eran capaces de llenar la mayor parte del vació.

-Naruto…Te quiero a mi lado. Te necesito a mi lado, durante todo lo que me queda de vida. Durante todo el tiempo que estés solo.-

Y por extremadamente extraño que pareciera, Naruto no quiso decir nada. No quiso hacerlo, sólo se limitó a volver a unir sus labios en un beso profundo.

Sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de Gaara y sonreírle. Se limitó a contestarle con la ilusión de su mirada. Y Gaara se limitó a sonreírle y seguirlo a casa.

Iría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Maldita mi manía de poner OOC!_

_Perdón por los capis tan cortos, pero realmente eh estado un poco corta de tiempo para esto. Gracias al cielo que llegó el fin de semana!!_

_Salvo por queme han estado amenazando con que no va a haber luz, creo que todo va viento en popa, y espero poder escribir mas largo próximamente ^^_

_Mientras tanto, dejo esto, y doy la noticia de que…Creo, que ya casi viene el primer lemon!_

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie ^^U_

_Gracias a quien me lee_

_Y a jennita por sus reviews ^^_

_Que a pesar de que esto es una bazofia, lo sigue leyendo con empeño ^^_

_Domo!_

_Sayonara…_

_Humi…_


	20. Chapter 20

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**GAARA**_** «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Y así pasaron los días. Ahora estaban juntos. Naruto creía que jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz como lo era ahora, pero en realidad estaba equivocado…

Sentía que el vació se había marchado. Ese pensamiento de que algo le faltaba, parecía que ya no estaba.

Naruto tomó una decisión, y Gaara no pudo mas que sonreírle cuando lo vio con sus maletas en la puerta de su casa.

Ahora compartían una vida. Compartían una cocina, una sala, una habitación, una cama.

-Gaara…- Naruto abrazaba al pelirrojo recostado sobre la cama, como si aquella fuera la ultima vez que pudiera tocarlo. –Gaara..Yo..-

-Te amo, Naruto. Te amo, y no tengo porque dudarlo ni un poco. Siempre has sido la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Te amo, Naruto.-

Lagrimas. Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos del chico. Ahora si podía decir que era la persona mas feliz del mundo entero.

-Yo también te amo, Gaara.- y algo oprimió su pecho, directo en su corazón. Él sabía que tal vez Naruto le amaba en aquel momento, pero él no era la persona mas importante en su vida, y seguro lo sabía en alguna parte de su ser.

Porque siempre había tenido a alguien mas en su vida, era por eso que Gaara no se había acercado antes a él. Por que toda su vida, desde que lo vio, había deseado estar con él de esa forma. Pero él no era el verdadero amor de Naruto. No lo era.

-Te amo…-

Fue lo último que se escucho en la habitación antes de que el pelirrojo cazara los labios de Naruto, con un deje de impotencia, de desesperación.

Sabía que en realidad no era suyo.

Pero…ahora podía tenerlo para él, y sólo para él.

Porque ahora Naruto le amaba a él. ¿¡Y qué importaba el pasado?! El pasado no volvería. No mientras él estuviera con Naruto.

El pasado no se lo arrebataría. No esta vez.

No mientras pudiera seguir mintiéndose con que era la única persona en el corazón de Naruto. Porque ahora era suyo.

El pasado había perdido todo aquello por su propia voluntad, el pasado había tomado una decisión, y ahora no iba a venir a arrebatarle a él la felicidad que por fin había alcanzado.

El pasado había dejado ir a Naruto, y ahora era suyo. Tal vez a medias, tal vez sin conciencia, tal vez engañado, tal vez falsamente…pero era suyo.

Naruto era suyo ahora.

Así que lo tomó por las caderas sin separa sus labios y lo puso debajo suyo, acariciando su cuerpo con ansias y arrancando aquella ropa de su cuerpo. Ahora era suyo. Y aunque supiera que no era el verdadero amor de Naruto, aunque supiera que no era el primero en unirse al chico; en aquel momento era suyo, y lo reclamaría por completo.

Intentaría borrar las marcas que ya tenían sellado su cuerpo…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Cielos…esta historia es un asco, y demasiado rosa… No puedo creer que y escribí esto!_

_Pero si, fui yo…desgraciadamente fui yo…_

_Intentaré esmerarme mas la próxima vez que decida escribir algo…_

_Creo que caí en el habitual Naruto/nena..y eso me molesta ¬¬_

_Además de que me recordó a Shuichi en algún momento que estaba escribiendo…Espero que no les de esa apariencia…_

_Perdón el cortón del lemon (si, viene un intento de lemon ) Pero realmente debo irme, así que decidí dejarlo aquí, para tener algo mas o menos decente en lo que empezar el próximo capi._

_Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo! ^^_

_Espero que la historia no les este decepcionando…Y prometo intentar mejorar mientras avanzo. Ando corta de motivación (por no decir vacía ¬¬ ) Pero espero superarlo pronto y seguir escribiendo esto para no quedarme estancada pff.._

_Domo!_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**GAARA**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero sintió como una lágrima caía desde arriba a su mejilla.

-Gaara… ¿Qué ocurre?- el pelirrojo tenía una expresión seria. Se había separado de él para respirar y, aunque no hubiera rastro de llanto, ni en sus ojos ni en su rostro, Naruto sabía que aquella lágrima no era suya…

-Tan sólo, te amo demasiado.- permanecía con su rostro impasible, mirándolo de aquella manera profunda, aquella manera que captó la atención de Naruto desde el primer momento, y le sonrió.

De aquella manera tan pacífica y serena. Y le volvió a besar.

Lo besó devorando su boca y mezclando su lengua en un suave y calido juego.

Se fue deshaciendo de su ropa lentamente, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo en el camino, provocando hondos suspiros y pequeños espasmos de estremecimiento. Era simplemente perfecto. Quería estar dentro suyo "ahora", en ese mismo instante, antes de que la vida se lo acabara.

Acarició suavemente sus cabellos y se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo al ver la pequeña mueca de dolor del otro. Apretaba las sabanas con fuerza y se mordía el labio para no decir absolutamente nada. Y Gaara entendió. Después de todo, hacía bastante tiempo que Naruto no estaba con alguien. Y lo decía de esa forma porque no quería pensar en la única persona con la que había estado Naruto siempre.

Y salió lo poco que había entrado. Al ver el gesto de alivio en el rostro del chico, sonrió; y acarició lentamente su rostro para relajarlo.

-No te detengas, Gaara…Quiero que estés conmigo..Te quiero en mi…- Naruto seguía sin abrir los ojos, dispuesto a soportar todo el dolor que estar con Gaara pudiera causarle.

Por alguna razón, aquello no le parecía algo desconocido. Tenía la extraña sensación y el malestar de que aquella no era la primera vez que hacía eso… Aún así, quería pensar que si lo era. Porque en ese momento quería que Gaara fuera el primero en su vida. Y antes de que pudiera seguir divagando, una pequeña frialdad en su entrada lo hizo dar un saltillo.

Gaara había ensalivado sus dedos y se disponía a preparar la entrada de Naruto, viendo de manera divertida como este se sobresaltaba al darse cuenta.

Movió sus dedos dentro de él, ayudándolo lentamente a que se acostumbrara al punzante dolor que, sabía, aquello causaba.

Una vez que la expresión de Naruto se hubo relajado, dejándole ver una cara de creciente placer, Gaara sacó sus dedos y entró lentamente, provocando ruidosos jadeos y suspiros por parte del chico; y exquisitos y desesperados gemidos por parte suya.

Entró y se quedó ahí, esperando a que Naruto relajara su entrada para poderse mover dentrote él. Comenzó el deliciosamente tortuoso vaivén, saliendo casi por completo y entrando despacio, suspirando, dejando su cuerpo lo mas cerca que podía al del otro muchacho.

Comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza, entrando cada vez mas rápido, haciendo que los gemidos fueran cada vez mas altos, y dio en un punto en su interior que ocasionó que tuviera que arquear por completo la espalda. Volvió a dar en ese punto, logrando que un grito satisfactorio dejara la boca del muchacho. Y pronto llegó el momento.

Gaara se vació dentro de él, y todo el liquido que él tenía para dar, se esparció por el cuerpo del chico que ahora se encontraba encima suyo, recuperando la regularidad de su respiración.

Y se quedaron ahí, quietos, se durmieron. Esperando que aquello no terminara nunca…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	22. Chapter 22

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**GAARA**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses..Un año… mas de este. Y su vida era perfecta; ambos eran tan felices; y el pasado ya no importaba más.

No importaba porque ahora tenía lo que necesitaba. Porque ya no le faltaba nada.

Y lo que hubiese olvidado antes, ahora ya no era importante. Estaba con Gaara, con el chico al que amaba más de lo que 'recordaba' haber amado a alguien.

Ahora estaba con él, y el simple hecho de pensarlo le producía una felicidad infinita. Porque lo amaba; y tenerlo cerca era explosivo, el simple hecho de que lo mirara le causaba oleadas de gusto. Y cuando le sonreía, sentía que estallaría.

Su vida era "normal" de nuevo. Estudiaba, trabajaba, hacía tareas, vivía en un departamento, y compartía su vida "como cualquier persona". Pero ese simple hecho hacía que su vida estuviera plagada de felicidad. El sólo pensar que "compartía su vida con él", lo hacía sonreír tan enorme y enérgicamente que su cara se entumecía. Y era feliz. Era feliz porque era amado y amaba.

Gaara lo visitaba en la cafetería, y cada que alguien le preguntaba que quién era, su mirada se iluminaba, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y se inflaba de orgullo, para decir con toda seguridad, y en un tono para que todos escucharan: -Es mi amante, mi novio y la persona a la que amo. Se llama Gaara.- Lo que dejaba un poco descolocado al cuestionador.

Además de que les parecía sorprendente aun, que aunque Naruto se sonrojara un poco al decir aquello, Gaara no cambiara en lo mas mínimo el semblante. Seguía ahí, con su cara seria y su aspecto indiferente, siendo sujetado de la cintura por "SU" Naruto, con lo0s brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que su sonrisa sólo era para Naruto.

Y lo que no notaban era que su mirada se iluminaba y se llenaba de felicidad cuando decía aquello. Y era que siempre había esperado que el chico dijera eso de él.

En realidad era frágil, más frágil de lo que todos creían. Pero el amor que le tenía a Naruto, y este a él, lo hacían sentirse poderoso. La persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

"Todos" conocían a Naruto. "Todos" sabían su pasado, menos él. Y "Todos" sabían que no era Gaara el primero del que había dicho aquello. Aunque también "todos" sabían que Naruto no sabía aquello… Y no se lo dirían.

No lo harían, porque "todos" lo querían; porque ahora era feliz de nuevo. Tanto o mas que con "esa" persona.

Porque "todos" sabían que Gaara no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo.

'No lo dejaría mientras estuviera con vida'

No se marcharía causándole daño por una razón: que no valía la pena. Porque, a los ojos de "todos", era estúpido dejar a alguien como Naruto.

Pero "todos" no sabían la realidad completa. "Todos" no conocían razones; sólo juzgaban creyendo saber.

Y "todos" habían olvidado que la felicidad y la vida, se esfuman igual que como llegaron. De algún extraño y desconocido lugar, y por un extraño y desconocido motivo.

Y sin avisar.

_-Lo que fácil viene… Fácil se va.-_

Y es que su realidad era demasiado onírica.

Una persona no puede ser tan feliz. No por tanto tiempo. No en este mundo. No sin sufrir.

Así pasó su vida, su tiempo.. Reuniendo minutos para crear fragmentos que completarían recuerdos, que le darían una "vida".

La vida que quería… O la que creía querer…

Era otoño de nuevo.

La estación que a Naruto le gustaba más hasta ahora. Porque fue en otoño cuando conoció a Gaara. Porque el otoño se lo recordaba.

Salieron a pasear. Tuvieron una cita, como muchas otras que habían tenido. O quizá la mejor de todas… Ese día estaban particularmente muy felices…

Ese día disfrutaban mas de lo normal… como si sospecharan lo que iba a pasar…

Como si debieran aprovechar al máximo cada micra de segundo de ese día..De aquella cita…

Para llegar a casa de Gaara, que ahora también era el hogar de Naruto; para llegar a casa, había que pasar frente al banco. Cerca, muy cerca de él.

Y ese día, ese día el banco había sido asaltado por uno, sólo un miserable y condenado sujeto. Sólo uno. Uno que sería maldecido por destruir una vida, un alma, un corazón…

Naruto se interpuso en su camino; simple encuentro en el camino… Aquel miserable hombre sólo pasó por la misma calle por la que estaban pasando ellos. Sólo eso.

Pero su pánico fue enorme. Y la mente nos engaña cuando entramos en pánico.

La policía estaba cerca, iba a ser alcanzado sin duda.

Y entonces chocó con Naruto…

Disparó. Sólo disparó directo al estomago de Naruto, pensando que este se le había interpuesto para detenerlo.

Pero la bala jamás llegó a Naruto…

Gaara se había prometido desde siempre, que si alguna vez debía dar su vida por Naruto, lo haría sin pensarlo; con tal de salvar a la persona que ahora era su amante… La persona a la que amaba con todo el corazón, desde el primer momento que la vio.

La bala jamás llegó a Naruto… Porque se impactó en Gaara…

Naruto alcanzó a sostenerlo.

Tal vez aquel solo y miserable hombre esperaba no tener que matar a nadie; porque por culpa de aquel acto fue que lo atraparon.

Sin embargo, eso a Naruto no le importaba. Gaara estaba en sus brazos… agonizaba… lloraba… Hablaba. Poco, pero hablaba.

Promesas, sonrisas, miradas, llanto… palabras "extrañas"…. –Te amo…-

Él no sobreviviría, y ya lo sabía.

Tal vez lo supo desde que escuchó sonar el arma y se interpuso en su camino, hacía la persona que amaba… pero el sólo hecho de ver a Naruto le hacía tener ganas de seguir vivo…

Aquello no ocurriría, eso ya lo sabía. Pero al menos, le dejaría muy claro que lo amaba… Y que, aunque él creyera amarlo, y se sintiera desfallecer sin él, como seguramente Gaara lo hubiera hecho… Naruto aun tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz como antes.

_-Él volverá…- _Pero Naruto aun no lo entendía… _-Tú volverás…-_

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Ahhh… No ha sido muy largo, pero al menos puedo decir ya, que por parte de Gaara, todo está hecho ^^_

_Los siguientes capis harán que la historia avance…_

_Además… aunque parezca que ya nadie está leyendo por aquí (u.ú)_

_Que la historia está del asco, que el OOC es inconmensurable, que deja muchas preguntas sin resolver… Por fin pude darle un final!!!!! _

_El final de "Fragmentos de vida" está hecho, y lo único que queda es terminar de transcribirlo… después de mas de un año de haberlo empezado..por fin..por fin… está historia se hace con un final ^^_

_Quizá no es exactamente el que yo quería darle (aunque la escena final me quedo justo como la imagine, creo ¬¬) Y ya me dijeron que algunas cosas quedan así de O_O? WTF?? Que demonios pasó?!_

_El final esta hecho._

_Intentaré darme prisa transcribiendo._

_Me quitaron el Internet, pero estoy de vacaciones así que, con o sin Internet, me pondré a transcribir y espero avanzar…_

_Gracias, si hay alguien por ahí que aun este leyendo esto ^^_


	23. Chapter 23

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Las personas… las personas son verdaderamente frágiles. Lo único que una persona puede llegar a tener realmente fuerte, son los sentimientos.

Y, es que las personas mueren de formas sorprendentemente fáciles.

Un simple golpe en la cabeza puede causarle un derrame cerebral a alguien. Y morir… sin que nadie pueda hacer realmente nada.

Los sentimientos de Naruto eran fuertes.

Naruto amaba. Ama a Gaara con toda su alma.

Naruto quiere. Quiere a Sakura y a Hinata con todo su corazón.

Naruto amaba a Gaara con todo su ser.

Naruto apreciaba a Neji realmente.

Los sentimientos de Naruto eran puros, profundos y sinceros. Lo son. Y siempre lo serán.

Pero, dentro de los sentimientos, también hay algo llamado "DOLOR"…

Y el dolor que sentía Naruto en aquel momento, era enormemente mas grande que el cariño que le tenía a sus amigas, o el aprecio hacía Neji.

El 'dolor' puede distorsionar sentimientos, a pesar de lo fuertes que sean, los puede manipular por un largo tiempo. Y, en aquel momento, el dolor de Naruto era tan grande que no quería tener ni a Sakura ni a Hinata cerca. Porque ella son entendían su dolor; y eso le daba rabia.

En aquel momento, pudo sentir su ira y como subía su odio hacia Neji, por haberlo salvado después de haber sido atropellado. Porque, de no haber sido salvado, entonces no tendría que pasar por aquel dolor.

El amaba demasiado a Gaara y, sin embargo, aun sabiendo que lo que pasó era "inevitable", y que Gaara no podía hacer nada al respecto y no tenía la culpa. A pesar de eso, Naruto le reprochaba internamente por dejarlo solo en aquel lugar, con ese dolor.

porque había perdido los recuerdos, y ahora que esperaba llenarse de nuevo con recuerdos nuevos… lo que venía y pasaba.

_-sonríe… no podré irme tranquilo si no… sonríes…-_

Gaara amaba su sonrisa. Y él amaba la de Gaara.

Era tan serena, tan pacifica… y sólo le sonreía a él. Eso lo hacía sentir especial.

Pero… ¡¿Cómo sonreír con aquel dolor?!

Gaara hubiera odiado verlo de aquella manera… Pero no podía evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, en cantidades exageradamente abundantes. No. No exageradamente; porque nada se comparaba a haber visto morir en tus brazos a la persona que amas. Y, aun así… aun así trató de sonreír.

Abrazándose a la almohada de Gaara; llorando aun, trató de sonreír, absorbiendo el olor que aun le quedaba de él.

Y sonrió aun más grande cuando la mirada de Gaara se vino a su mente… Esa mirada que él tanto amaba…

Y entonces su sonrisa se borró de impacto. Porque la imagen en su cabeza se volvió oscura, y el rojo de su pelo se tornó negro.

Aun no había olvidado aquello que, inconcientemente siempre sintió que le hacía falta. Aquella mirada oscura, profunda, fría, pero llena de calidez. Con la impresión de que aquella calidez que se veía rodeada de amor, escondida detrás de un brillo indiferente, sólo era así para él.

Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, y abrazó con mas fuerza la almohada.

-Gaara… a pesar de todo…Aún no entiendo nada… Gaara…-

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Me di cuenta que mi ortografía y la utilización de signos de puntuación me ha mejorado bastante ^^_

_Que felicidad…Me siento realizada xD_


	24. Chapter 24

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Habían pasado algunos días del 'accidente'.

Gaara estaba muerto, eso no iba a cambiar. Pero Naruto seguía sin salir de casa, dando vueltas dentro de ella, esperando… sonriendo cada que la puerta se abría, como si lo estuviese esperando.

Pero Gaara, obviamente, no iba a llegar.

Hinata estaba demasiado preocupada. Naruto no era así. Y ni siquiera se puso así cuando 'esa' persona le dijo que iría (Claro que no lo supo por mucho tiempo; perdió la memoria poco después de que "él" se marchara.).

Estaba demasiado preocupada, le dolía ver a Naruto así. Y es que, después de todo, y a pesar de lo que hubiera pasado, ella lo amaba… aun lo amaba…

-Sakura-san… no crees que deberíamos hacer algo…verlo así…es demasiado..-

-Creo que, a pesar de lo que haya pasado, y aunque sea un poco absurdo; Naruto debe olvidar…-

-¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo va a olvidarse de lo sucedido si sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar que compartía con Gaara?-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo ¡Tenemos que hacer que vuelva a su departamento!-

-Pero ¿No hay ahí también recuerdos de 'cierta persona' que lo dejó?-

-Si… Pero son recuerdos, que Naruto no recuerda.-

+--+

Estaba tratando de dormir.

Aquella cama le parecía tan vacía, y aun así, se negaba a levantarse. Porque olía a él, y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

No lloraría más. Ya lo había entendido; Gaara estaba bien. Era una buena persona, ahora estaba mejor.

Al menos ahora ya no tenía problemas que hicieran que su mirada se nublara.

Al menos ahora, a pesar de que ya no estaba con él, podía mirarlo y ver su sonrisa. Y el hecho de imaginárselo así, hacía sonreír a Naruto.

Y aun así… se sentía solo…

No lloraría por haber perdido a Gaara, porque no lo había perdido. Él sabía que Gaara siempre lo amaría, y él amaría a Gaara… se daría cuenta de que lo amaría a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con una ligera sonrisa aun en sus labios. Pero aquel sueño que lo atormentaba volvió a aparecer en su mente…

Aquella mirada oscura, en aquella piel blanca. Aquella mirada que lo evitaba con tristeza, y después, desaparecía…

Presionó sus ojos y los abrió de golpe.

Aquel recuerdo dolía ¿Por qué lo evitaba? ¿Por qué aquella mirada se parecía tanto a la de Gaara?

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y caer en su almohada.

Un nombre salió de lo más profundo y doloroso de su memoria.

-Sasuke…-

Y se sorprendió aun más. Él no tenía idea de quién era ese nombre… pero haberlo recordado le dolía…

Y siguió llorando, porque Gaara ya no estaba para hacerlo olvidar el dolor.

Se sentía feliz por él… pero estaba solo.

Le dolía y comenzaba a recordar cosas que 'no quería'. Cuando estaba con Gaara, nada importaba… y le dolía…

Sin embargo, Naruto se estaba olvidando, de algo muy importante. Aun había gente a su alrededor. Aun había quien lo quería, y lo vería pronto. Porque sería el colmo que también olvidara aquello.

+--+

-¡¡Naruto!! Naruto, demonios ¡Ven aquí!-

Sakura esparcía gritos en la tranquila casa de Gaara, desde la entrada. Y es que se habían decidido a sacar a Naruto de ahí.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Me niego!-

-Pero, Naruto-kun; sería mejor para ti, volver al departamento.-

-¡No! ¡Ya dije que no!- corría por toda la casa, evitando que Sakura lo sujetara y tratara de llevárselo a rastras. Y es que no quería marcharse… si se iba..Tan solo… -¡No me iré! ¡¿Para qué demonios quieren que me vaya?! Sólo… sólo estaré mas solo…- las dos se quedaron heladas, viendo como la cara de Naruto entristecía. Después, miraba hacia el techo y, como si eso fuese un gran consuelo, volvía a sonreír. –No quiero marcharme.-

-No estarás solo… aquí estamos nosotros; ¡no te dejaremos solo ni un minuto!- Naruto rió sonoramente. Definitivamente, Hinata siempre sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Lo amaba demasiado. Más de lo que merecía que lo amara.

-Hinata…- sonrió. –Gracias, pero realmente no quiero irme; realmente extrañaría a Gaara, y le prometí que sería feliz.-

-Naruto…- Sakura se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, después de hacerle ver que lo hacía en plan pasivo.- sabes, Naruto… creo que sería mejor, que trataras de olvidarte de Gaara…- Naruto la miró sorprendido primero, y luego le dirigió una calida sonrisa melancólica.

-Imposible, Sakura. Haga lo que haga, jamás podré olvidarme de Gaara. No quiero, no puedo y no lo haré. Me mudaré a mi departamento. Les haré caso y me mudaré de nuevo. Pero no para alejarme de mis recuerdos con él, porque eso es imposible. Lo haré porque este lugar es demasiado grande para estar solo. Y porque ustedes me lo piden y las quiero demasiado.-

Aquella enormemente resplandeciente sonrisa, que sólo Naruto tenía, no se había desvanecido para nada, pese a que hubiera perdido lo que mas amaba… A quien mas amaba… dos veces ya.

Naruto era así. Naruto era siempre optimista.

Era como su nombre, un pequeño espiral interminable de felicidad sin sentido, propia y para esparcir a los demás.

Naruto sacó sus maletas, empacó su ropa y objetos personales, las pocas cosas que llevó para vivir con Gaara; se paró en la puerta de entrada, suspiró, sonrió.

Hinata le puso la mano en el hombro y le regaló una calida sonrisa a la que Naruto correspondió. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacía adentro.

-Hasta pronto… Gaara…-

Suspiró de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, y salió por la puerta. La misma puerta en la que Gaara lo recibió cuando decidió vivir con él. La misma puerta en la que esperaba a Gaara cuando llegaba de la universidad después que él. La misma puerta de la que corría a abrazar a Gaara.

Aquella, la misma puerta que los había visto salir juntos el día que Gaara murió… Y la misma puerta que lo vio regresar solo.

Y llegó a la puerta de su departamento.

Aquella puerta que guardaba tantos secretos… Que Naruto aun no recordaba.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	25. Chapter 25

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Eran las seis con cuarenta y seis. Tomó una ducha, se miró al espejo y suspiró.

Se vistió, justo como ellas se lo dijeron: unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta negra y una camisa abierta de color naranja.

Se puso tenis y salió. Un increíble auto deportivo de color azul rey espera afuera de su casa.

Un par de hermosas chicas esperaban arriba de este, agitando las manos y saludando con entusiasmo.

Subió a la motocicleta que hace poco había conseguido, y condujo tras el deportivo.

Habían pasado meses ya… Habían pasado ya, algunos meses desde que Gaara murió. Y Naruto estaba "bien".

Naruto había aceptado salir. Había vuelto a su departamento y, tan sólo una semana después de que volviera a sus 'actividades normales', todos sus amigos habían insistido interminablemente en que debía salir con ellos; y por fin aceptó.

Sakura y Hinata lo llevarían a un antro.

Un antro que, según ellas, a él le encantaba; al cual iba con frecuencia.

Claro, antes de perder la memoria.

Hacía, aproximadamente, un poco mas de una hora que se había puesto el sol. Aunque aun se pudiera apreciar un poco de claridad en el cielo, las estrellas comenzaban ya a mostrarse. Y la luna podía verse, aunque aun un poco opaca.

El viento de finales de otoño pegaba en sus manos, ahora heladas.

Ya empezaba el invierno.

Una chaqueta a juego con su camisa lo cubría un poco del frío que comenzaba. El cielo se estaba poniendo gris.

Nevaría.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	26. Chapter 26

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Eran las siete y quince. Ya habían llegado.

Naruto no recordaba (como muchas otras cosas) haber estado en un antro, y, la curiosidad de saber cómo era uno, se desvaneció cuando estuvo dentro.

El lugar le parecía extrañamente "familiar". No podía recordar el lugar, pero no era realmente como si nunca hubiese estado en uno.

El lugar resaltaba en 'pecado'; se podía oler en el aire claramente la palabra 'sexo'. Todo lo que necesitabas para perder la cordura.

Pero él no se sentía así. Sus amigas reían, y entraron bailando hasta encontrar una mesa vacía.

El lugar estaba plagado de gente; si él no fuera una persona muy sociable, se hubiera sentido asfixiado.

Las luces de colores prendían y apagaban con el ritmo de la música que controlaba el D.J. todos parecían sombras, moviéndose con la intención de llamar la atención, con movimientos extaciantes.

La intención de haber ido a aquel lugar era divertirse; al menos la suya, por que estaba seguro de que muchos iban en busca de 'tener suerte' esa noche. Pero no lo lograba.

Había bailado, cantado, reído, como hacía bastante tiempo no lo hacía; y había llamado la atención de mucha y muchos presentes, conocido a muchas nuevas personas, y bailado con otras tantas. Pero ahora se había relativamente solo en la barra.

Y fue hasta entonces que lo sintió.

Alguien lo estaba mirando, desde hacía mas tiempo del que creía. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no recordaba que, a pesar de todo lo que le habían insinuado en la noche, alguien lo hubiese mirado tan profunda e insistentemente. No tenía ni la más mínima o remota idea de quién era… Y eso lo asustaba aun más.

Trató de calmarse. Recordó lo mucho que se hubiera molestado Gaara si hubiera sabido que hizo todo aquello son él, y sonrió; porque, si Gaara estuviera vivo, él no habría hecho todo aquello… porque no lo creía necesario. El simple hecho de estar con Gaara ya le era suficiente.

No se fijaría en nadie más si él estuviera a su lado.

Terminó su bebida, y se dio la vuelta sobre el banco para marcharse; iba a dejar que sus amigas se divirtieran un poco mas, pero él tenía que marcharse ya. Estaba demasiado cansado, tenía que volver a casa… Pero no se pudo mover…

La encontró. La mirada que había sentido hacía algunos minutos, antes de girarse en el banco, estaba justo detrás de él.

Pero no era lo que él esperaba –aunque en realidad no estuviese esperando nada- Aquello lo dejó en shock.

Ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba la mirada que perturbaba lo poco de recuerdos que le quedaban en la cabeza… aquella negra mirada, aquella blanca piel, aquel oscuro cabello con destellos azules; aquella sonrisa prepotente, pero melancólica… Desapareció.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	27. Chapter 27

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Estaba recargado en la pared, mirándolo de aquella manera, sonriéndole así… y él no pudo mas que quedarse helado mientras las personas pasaban frente suyo, cubriendo a "esa" persona, llevándosela cuando él ya no le pudo ver… Pero había estado ahí.

Y, una lágrima que Naruto no comprendió; una lágrima que le trajo algo parecido al alivio y la felicidad, rodó por su mejilla.

Reaccionó. Aquello no pudo haber sido real; porque la gente no desaparece así, porque esa mirada era..Sólo un sueño… Porque, nada de eso tenía sentido.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Tomó su chaqueta y dejó una nota sobre la mesa; estaba seguro de que alguna de ellas la vería. Decía en letras grandes y claras:

"_Las espero afuera" "Naruto" _

Salió del lugar, ya no quería quedarse ahí más tiempo. Gaara ya no estaba ahí para protegerlo de aquel recuerdo…

Salió y se recargó en el automóvil de Sakura que se encontraba estacionado cerca de un pequeño parque.

La escena podía resultar algo escalofriante, pero Naruto no le prestó atención. El parque era tranquilo, estaba totalmente solo y algunas lámparas alumbraban un poco en la oscuridad. Él estaba ahí, mirando al cielo, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, y ese pequeño gesto que le mandó el cielo le hizo abrir los ojos y, por desgracia, dirigir la vista al frente…

Ahí estaba… No era un sueño.

Aquel chico de ojos negros, piel blanca y cabellos oscuros estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo directamente….

La nieve comenzó a caer… Ya era invierno…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	28. Chapter 28

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

La nieve caía. Era invierno; un invierno que acababa de comenzar, y ciertamente no de una forma muy agradable.

Se había quedado aún mas helado que la misma nieve.

Uzumaki Naruto, un chico alegre, impulsivo, miedoso, ruidoso, nada paciente u ordenado. Uzumaki Naruto, se había quedado helado.

No lograba entenderlo… ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí? ¿Quién era?

Desde que esa imagen pasó por su mente por primera vez, deseo no volver a verla…

No quería hacerlo, ese recuerdo le traía dolor.

Pero no se movió… su cuerpo no reaccionó ni un centímetro cuando aquel sujeto se acercó a él. No se movió ni un centímetro cuando aquellos brazos lo rodearon. Lo único que logró hacer cuando esa voz susurró a su oído, fue temblar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió entero, y las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas por sus ojos.

Simplemente… no pudo decir nada.

Salieron del bar en el momento en que leyeron la nota que les dejó Naruto. No iban a dejarlo solo, puesto que ellas fueron las que lo hicieron salir de casa, aun sabiendo en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Pero Sakura se detuvo al ver la cara pasmada de Hinata cuando se dirigían al coche. Y lo que vio, no era para menos.

Esta vez, no lo iba a permitir.

Sakura tomó de la mano a Hinata para hacerla reaccionar; y la llevó hasta donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo eh?-

El chico soltó lentamente de Naruto, y dirigió su vista hacía Sakura. Hinata por fin pudo abrir la boca; lamentablemente, no pudo decir nada mas, que algo que no debía decir.

-Sa…Sasuke…- Naruto giró hacía Hinata al escuchar ese nombre; pero la persona portadora de este, intervino su reaccionar con su voz.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Sakura.- su voz seguía siendo igual de fría y cortante, y, para desgracia de Sakura, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto… No podía negárselo; por mas que lo quisiera, por mas que dijera y necesitara odiarlo… ella siempre le amaría a pesar de todo.

El chico comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelirrosa, que era incapaz de moverse; por miedo, impotencia… por decepción. Aún era demasiado débil ante él. –Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Sakura. Para arreglar lo que hice, y todo lo que ustedes hicieron mientras yo no estaba y las desgracias pasaban.- quizá iba a continuar hablando; pero no pudo hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y terminara de pasar la mano por el húmedo rostro de Sakura, algo lo jaló por atrás, y un fuerte puño se impactó en su rostro.

-¡Oye, teme! No sé quién rayos seas, pero no puedes hablarle así a mis amigas.- el chico sólo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie.

-Parece que en realidad… no me has olvidado del todo, Naruto… Nos veremos luego, dobe.- se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	29. Chapter 29

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Sasuke…- Repetía aquel nombre y volvía a hundir su rostro en la almohada. –Sasuke…-

Hinata lo había dicho; Sasuke era el nombre de aquel sujeto.

_-Te encontré-_

Aquellas palabras recorrieron su mente y se quedaron ahí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel sujeto que él ni siquiera sabía quién era le decía algo así? ¿Por qué aquel bastardo le abrazaba tan cálidamente si era igual de frío que el invierno? Él pudo verlo, la forma en la que le contestó a Sakura; él era frío.

Entonces… por qué sus ojos brillaban con felicidad al verlo a él que ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tal Sasuke.

Sus ojos… Aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa… ¿!Por qué, maldita sea? …¿Por qué tenía que parecerse a Gaara?

º-º-º-º

Ahí estaba, no había cambiado prácticamente nada de él. Era él, era Naruto pero… Ya no era SU Naruto.

Ni siquiera lo recordaba; no como antes al menos, pero él sabía que tenía que atenerse a eso, porque ya sabía que Naruto había perdido la memoria.

Al menos aun le quedaba el consuelo de que, al parecer su subconsciente no lo había olvidado _–Teme…- _¡Como había extrañado esa palabra! Estaba cansado de todas esas personas que lo trataban con "respeto". Respeto que era lastima por lo que le pasó. Hipocresía.

Pero Naruto jamás había sido así; Naruto era sincero e impulsivo; Naruto era amable y un poco vulgar; era cariñoso y salvaje. Naruto era la persona a la que él amaba y, a la que ahora y desde hace algún tiempo… ya no tenía.

Sasuke lo sabía todo respecto a la situación, y creía que había hecho bien.

Él jamás esperó que Naruto perdiera la memoria… tal vez así había sido mejor. Así, quizá había sido menos lastimado.

Pero ahora Sasuke había regresado y, aunque después de muchas, MUCHAS estupideces, ahora que había vuelto no estaba dispuesto a estar lejos de Naruto.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Señoras, señores, mis queridos lectores: He tomado mi decisión…_

_NADA SERÁ SUBIDO HASTA QUE FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA ESTÉ TERMINADO._

_Este es mi proyecto más viejo y no le he puesto nada de empeño pese a que ya lo tengo terminado, lo único que me falta es subirlo y le hago a la pereza. Por eso es que terminaré esto antes que hacer otra cosa._

_Hacía mucho que no escribía en FF! Dx_

_Disculpen la tardanza, lo corto y todo por lo que tenga que disculparme; acabo de recuperar mi compu ( no sé por cuanto tiempo me dure el gusto xS) y he estado bastante desanimada, así que no me pega nada…_

_Como sea, demasiado fastidio para los pocos lectores de este fic, así que, nos vemos._

_Enjoy!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Estaba jodida. Él había vuelto y ella estaba jodida.

Realmente, realmente estaban convencidas de que él no iba a volver, pero había vuelto.

Y ella estaba jodida.

No sólo por el hecho de que lo amase con locura, sino por el hecho de que ellas le habían ocultado muchas cosas a Naruto.

¿Ocultado muchas cosas? ¡Si no le habían dicho absolutamente nada sobre él! Naruto merecía mejores amigas que ellas que no le decían absolutamente nada sobre la persona a la que más amaba.

Pero era que había estado tan feliz con Gaara, sin saber absolutamente nada de él que se marchó y lo dejó solo.

Definitivamente… estaba jodida.

º-º-º-º

Eso no estaba bien; no lo estaba en absoluto.

No podía ser posible que él hubiese regresado, pero lo era. Él estaba ahí. Él había vuelto… por Naruto.

Ella ya se había resignado en cuanto a ese asunto; Naruto no iba a amarla como amó a Gaara. Y mucho menos como a Sasuke.

Por mucho que ella lo amara, le bastaba con sentir que no se había ido de su lado ni la había rechazado. Eso la hacía "feliz".

Pero su amor no era el problema ahora.

El problema era que él había regresado, y había regresado para recuperar su vida con Naruto.

Naruto no sabía absolutamente nada de él, mas que lo poco que recordaba; que realmente era poco, pero eran recuerdos muy profundos. Recuerdos del corazón.

Recuerdos que hacían ver lo poderoso que era su amor, que ni siquiera la amnesia podía ganarle.

Y, por mucho que ella amara a Naruto y quisiera su felicidad; o mejor dicho: porque lo amaba y deseaba su felicidad, creía que estaba mejor sin Sasuke.

Por más que lo amara, Sasuke le había traído mucho dolor…

Y aún así… Naruto se había rehusado a olvidarlo…

Tendrían que decirles la verdad.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	31. Chapter 31

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

No lo entendía, aún no lo entendía.

Cómo rayos era ese maldito lo único que se había quedado grabado en fragmentos de los restos de su memoria y divagaba por sus recuerdos. ¿¡Quién demonios era? Y, si era tan importante como para que su subconsciente recordara aun su nombre, mirada, cuerpo y ser, entonces ¿Por qué no estuvo cuando él necesitaba cariño amor y recuerdos?

No lo entendía, y ya había caído en la desesperación.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sauke, maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo torturaba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo como a todo lo demás y verlo con naturalidad? ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba realmente mal?... Y, a pesar de todo, debía perdonarlo porque nada había sido su culpa. Esa era la impresión que tenía.

Ya no entendía nada.

Por qué había reaccionado así cuando lo vio, por qué recordaba tan claramente su mirada, por qué su tacto le fue tan grato en aquel momento, y por qué se sintió tan condenadamente feliz.

Por qué él lo hacía recordar el amor que Gaara le tenía, pero como si fuese más de antaño.

Por qué lo hacía necesitar esa mirada con desesperación de nuevo. Esa sonrisa, ese tacto, esa piel.

Por un momento, tuvo la impresión de querer suplir a Gaara ¿era acaso eso lo que quería? No. Nadie podía ocupar el lugar de Gaara. Nadie.

Le había prometido que volvería a ser feliz, tanto como lo había sido con él; y eso implicaba no pasarse solo y amargado. Podía amar de nuevo. Pero esa persona a la que amara tendría que aceptar el hecho de que jamás olvidaría a Gaara.

Se recostó en su enorme cama en el apartamento y trató de dormir.

Después de todo, las cosas para bien o para mal, se solucionan al final… ¿verdad?

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	32. Chapter 32

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Se encontraba tirado en la cama del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, mirando al techo, pensando sin pensar.

-Naruto. Maldito dobe bastardo… Naruto. –Sonrió melancólicamente y llevó sus manos al techo. Las miraba como si fuesen el mayor trofeo que tenía –No sabes cuánto te extraño, Naruto –Sus ojos vidriaron contra su voluntad –No sabes cuánto extraño tocar tu piel, tu cabello, tus labios… -Y aún así se sentía tan afortunado por poder recordar aquel tacto que hacía ya bastante tiempo no tenía –No sabes cuánto extrañaba tu mirada y tu ruidosa voz, Naruto –Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Recordaba cada caricia que le había dado, cada suspiro que le había robado, cada gemido que salía de su roncamente infantil garganta; la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre entre quejidos de doloroso placer; el sudor, el sabor de su piel; todas las marcas que se dejaron y los juegos entre los dos.

Extrañaba los insultos, las palabras dulces, las burlas por estas. Extrañaba como se sonrojaba y la forma en que lo hacía sonrojarse a él.

-No sabes cómo te extraño, Naruto -Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó de lado, con lágrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas, fingiendo que era involuntariamente. –Ahora no sabes nada, Naruto… -Y comenzaba a quedarse dormido. –No sabes cuánto te amo.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Hoy es 23 de Octubre!_

_¿Y eso que carajo tiene que ver? Dirán. Pues sí que tiene que ver! El 23 de Octubre es el día del sasunaru!_

_Hoy, 23 de Octubre del 2010, es el primer día del sasunaru! /_

_Feliz Día a Todos! Disfruten de algo bueno y sasunarutero el día de hoy o¬O (aunque no sea de mi parte x'D)_


	33. Chapter 33

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Las manos rodeando su cuerpo, todos aquellos sonidos de placer, y las deliciosas sensaciones. Pero sólo podía ver su piel, su piel siendo tocada, sin poder ver aquellas manos. Sólo podía sentir, y no lograba distinguir quién le causaba tanto placer.

Los gestos de dolor transformándose lentamente…

Una respiración, y alguien acabándose su nombre

-Naruto…- Un suspiro. Aquella voz…

-Naruto… -Y por un momento pensó que era Gaara; por un momento lo fue, se mezclaron los recuerdos y era una noche una noche de amor con Gaara lo que veía.

-Naruto… -Pero entonces notó que no era la voz de Gaara.- Naruto… -No, no lo era. –Dobe, acomodate, no te alcanzo… - Y podía escuchar risas dificultadas por la falta de aire.

No era Gaara. Él no había jugado con Gaara en la cama de aquella manera jamás. Gaara no lo llamaba 'dobe'.

Quién… ¿Quién lo llamaba dobe? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? ¿¡Quién era el bastardo que lo llamaba dobe? ¡Ese maldito teme que le decía dobe! ¿¡Quién demonios era?

Y pasó, un recuerdo fugaz; una ráfaga oscura pasó por su mente.

Aquello no podía pasarle a él.

No podía estar viendo aquella negra mirada justo encima de su cuerpo cansado con una feliz y resplandeciente sonrisa ¡No debía ser así!

Despertó.

Respiraba agitadamente y estaba asustado ¿qué iba a hacer? Ya no quería soportar aquellos episodios de recuerdos; ¡si iba a recordar, que lo recordara todo de una sola vez!

Era obvio, parecía obvio que aquel chico definitivamente formaba parte del pasado que aun no recordaba… y tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	34. Chapter 34

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Era un día normal. Parecía un día normal. Pese a lo que había pasado hace unos dos días, Naruto no había vuelto a ver a ese chico llamado Sasuke y de nuevo todo parecía ser normal. Al menos alrededor, porque Naruto no había podido olvidar aquel sueño que lo hizo despertar de pronto.

¿Realmente quería vivir una escena como aquella con aquel chico? Mas importante aún ¿No había vivido ya una escena como esa con aquel chico?

No, eso no podía ser. No debía serlo.

Parecía un día normal, y Naruto había vuelto a su empleo en la cafetería de la universidad. Estaba atendiendo una mesa cuando le mandaron llevar un café negro y un chocolate caliente a otra mesa, él asintió sin rechistar; después de todo, era su trabajo.

Ya había comenzado el invierno, y hacía mas frío del que esperaba. No le gustaba el café negro, pero un chocolate como aquel no le habría venido nada mal; si alguien decidía invitárselo sería terriblemente feliz, pues aun no le pagaban y andaba corto de dinero; pero esa clase de cosas no pasaban. Ningún cliente le invitaba algo así porque sí a un mesero. La gente no era tan espontánea como él.

Estaba divagando sobre el chocolate y el café y cosas sin mucho sentido cuando llegó con la charola a la mesa indicada, y con una amplia sonrisa saludó al cliente.

- Bienvenido, que disfrute su comida. Si puedo servirle en algo más, tan sólo déjeme saberlo. –pero al mirarlo prefirió no haber dicho aquello.

La persona sentada en la mesa lo miraba de una forma profunda. La persona sentada a la mesa le sonreía de forma extraña.

La persona sentada a la mesa no era otra sino el mismo Sasuke.

-Claro que puedes servirme en algo mas, pero no te lo pediré aquí… -Aquel comentario hizo enrojecer a Naruto, rememorando el sueño que había tenido.

-¿Puedes sentarte? Tenemos que hablar. –Naruto puso las bebidas, ambas del lado de Sasuke sobre la mesa, y tomó asiento.

-Qué es lo que quieres. –Sasuke le acercó el chocolate caliente.

-Esto es para ti, yo sólo quiero café. El chocolate no es mucho de mi gusto, pero es tu favorito. –y definitivamente tenía que descubrir quién rayos era ese sujeto ¿¡Por qué demonios sabía tanto de él?

-Gracias… supongo… ¿de qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

-Primero que nada, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y, aunque tú no sepas nada de mi, yo sé que perdiste la memoria, conozco tu vida como la palma de mi mano, y sé que no te dijeron absolutamente nada sobre mi persona porque creyeron… creímos que yo no regresaría.

Tal vez no era lo mas apropiado haberlo hecho así; se lo soltó todo de golpe y Naruto tenía una expresión increíble de ¿QUÉ? En su cara. Pero ya lo había hecho, y sabía que se arriesgaba con rodeos, menos lo entendería el muy dobe.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

Disculpen la tardanza, no me gusta desaparecer sin avisar, pero he conseguido un empleo que me roba toda la tarde, llego a mi casa a las diez de la noche, y el tiempo no me alcanza, entre sobrevivir, trabajar y hacer tareas. No dejaré mi empleo, porque quiero dinero. Y quizá puedan decir que soy ambiciosa, pero tengo mis razones, bastante fuertes para querer dinero. Y quiero dinero, así que mis cosas tienen que espera un poco xP

Pero no se preocupen, yo no dejo abandonadas mis historias.

Muchas gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo. En especial a jennita, porque, aunque sus comentarios son breves, siempre que puede deja uno, mucho mas expresivo de lo que muchos podrían pensar, es una persona adorable y tiene con este fic desde que lo comencé y no nos ha abandonado.

Gracias!


	35. Chapter 35

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

No había dicho nada. Después de que Sasuke le dijera aquello, Naruto agachó la mirada, volvió a tomar de su taza y no dijo nada. ¡Y es que no tenía ni idea de qué decir! No entendía en absoluto la situación, todo estaba tan enredado que Naruto quería gritar.

Puso la taza suavemente sobre la mesa y antes de que pudiera volver a beber de ella, Sasuke lo llamó.

─ Y bien ¿No piensas decir nada, Naruto? ─ Sasuke ya se había desesperado, Naruto llevaba mas de la mitad de la taza de chocolate y no había dicho una sola palabra. Quería acabar con aquello de una buena vez.

─ ¿Quién se supone que eras? ─ El azabache disipó la creciente rabia de sus ojos ónice para mirar al chico frente a él, que, por fin, se decidía a hablar.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ El mayor no había entendido del todo la pregunta.

─ Que quién se supone que eras ─ La cara extrañada de Sasuke hizo ver a Naruto que aún no le entendía. ─ Dijiste que sabías que perdí la memoria ¿quién se supone que eras en mi vida?─ Y Sasuke quedó mas serio de lo que nunca había estado. No podía decirselo.

─ Creo que sería mejor que eso lo recordaras por ti mismo, no creo que sea conveniente decirtelo. No ahora al menos. ─ Naruto hizo un puchero ante la respuesta; Sasuke no pudo mas que sonreír melancólicamente.

─ Yo creo, que no voy a recordar nada. ─ Y a Sasuke se le oprimió el corazón. ─ Y nadie quiere decirme quién demonios eras tú. ─ El azabache se encogió un poco ─ ¡Pero por todos los cielos que voy a saber quién eras tú, o me dejo de llamar como me llamo! ─ Sasuke sonrió. Naruto se rascó la nuca, sonrió y llevó sus manos a sus piernas, empuñándolas y relajando sus expresiones hasta una totalmente serena que sorprendió al Uchiha. ─ Así que tú te vienes conmigo, Teme.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, el rubio se encogió un poco, temblando y poniendose nervioso ante lo que había dicho; pero estaba hecho, el creía que era lo mejor para su memoria. ─ Bueno, si quieres y puedes, claro… Yo, bueno, tú seguramente debes saber dónde vivo y, tengo un cuarto desocupado, sólo que está cerrado y no tengo la llave, pero podemos arreglarnos de algún modo… ─ Sasuke recordó su habitación, la que dejó cerrada con llave antes de irse. ─ Y bueno, creo que tú especialmente podrías traerme muchos recuerdos y, creo que sería mejor tenerte cerca porque, bueno, sería estupendo poder recordarlo todo y eso; y tú me serías de mucha ayuda, así que…─

─ Iré.─ Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

─ ¿De verdad? ─

─ Sí, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Creo que no sólo te dio amnesia, sino que te volviste mas tonto de lo que ya eras.─ Naruto iba a insultarle pero Sasuke no le dejó hablar.─ Y creo que… No podría negarme ahora a algo que tú me pidieras, dobe. ─ Y el menor fue recorrido por un escalofrío agradable ante aquellas palabras que no entendió del todo.

─ Bien, pues…─

─ Ya sé dónde vives. Y si crees que tenerme cerca te ayudara a recordar, entonces me tendrás pegado a ti todo el día. ─ El rubio desvió la mirada he hizo un puchero infantil al que Sasuke sonrió, pues había extrañado verdaderamente sus pucheros infantiles. ─ Llegaré a tu casa con todas mis cosas hoy a las siete. Espero que prepares una rica cena. ─

─ ¿¡Qué? No, yo no… ─ Sasuke sonrió burlonamente, se puso en pie y alborotó los cabellos del chico.

─ Ya sé que no te gusta cocinar, dobe. ─ Dejó el dinero de la cuenta y la propina sobre la mesa. ─ Nos vemos.─ Y se marchó.

Naruto aun no entendía por qué le había pedido y dicho aquello a aquel azabache, sólo tenía aun la agradable sensación de la mano contraria sobre su cabeza, y la idea fija de que, pese a que era muy probable que recordara, se había metido en algo que podría ser un gran problema.

Y pensar que aquella había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, y la que creyó que era la mejor decisión.

En ocasiones sí que podía llegar a hacer cosas estúpidas, realmente…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

Ya no tengo empleo! :D

Y tampoco inspi para nada D: (u_ú)


	36. Chapter 36

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

─ Sasuke estará en mi casa a las siete.

─ ¿¡Qué? ─ sí, se tenía merecido aquel grito y todos los sentimientos que este conllevaba pero, realmente no quería recordarlo.

Esa tarde, cuando Sakura, acompañada de Hinata, pasó a recogerlo del trabajo para llevarlo a casa le había preguntado que qué había de nuevo, si algo interesante había pasado. Y Naruto, como todo mal mentiroso que era, había respondido aquello: La verdad.

─ Sasuke estará en mi casa a las siete. Para… mudarse conmigo. ─ Y aquel grito había sido la respuesta: un enorme y sonoro "qué", acompañado de un freno en seco que casi les cuesta la vida ( o lo poco que Naruto tenía nuevo de memoria).

─ ¿Cuándo fue que se decidió eso?

─ Hoy.

─ Pe-pero, Naruto-kun ¿cómo pudiste decirle que sí?

─ Bueno… es que, no es como si yo hubiera dicho que sí, pero…

─ ¡Pero tampoco dijiste que no, Naruto!

─ ¿¡Pero por qué se alteran tanto!

─ ¡Cómo que por qué, idiota!

─ Pues sí. Es obvio, hasta con ustedes, que él es parte importante del pasado que olvidé. Además, por alguna razón, de lo poco que recordaba, sólo estaba él. Así que, estoy seguro que tenerlo cerca me ayudará a recordar.

Quiero recordar, de verdad… no quiero tener el pasado, junto con mi familia, en balnco por el resto de mis días.

─ Pero, Naruto-kun, no creo que sea conveniente que vivan juntos. No… no lo hagas.

─ Pero es la única forma en que recordaré, de eso estoy seguro. Ese teme es…

─ Naruto, tú no sabes realmente quién fue él. Y, debido a las circunstancias creo que, a pesar de que tal vez es tarde y nos odiarás por no haberlo mencionado antes, es hora de que te digamos quién es él.

─ No.

─ Pe-pero, Naruto-kun

─ No quiero. Tal vez él sea un bastardo engreído, pero en algo tiene razón, Sakura-chan. Los recuerdos que vaya a tener, debo recuperarlos por mi mismo, sino, no tendrá ningún sentido. ─ Naruto sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo en momentos de desesperación o estrés como aquel. Y a ellas no les quedó más remedio que quedarse calladas y aceptar lo que Naruto había decidido. Porque, a pesar de que ellas creyeran que aquello no estaba bien, que le causaría problemas y dolor al chico, en el fondo sabían que él tenía razón, y que, quizá si era lo mejor.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Nada nuevo. Pues saben, en ocasiones me sucede que pierdo el interés en básicamente todo. Eso me está pasando ahora._

_Además, he terminado los trámites a la universidad, y lo único que queda es esperar el examen… uf…_

_Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo un lemmon de verdad, que cada que intento hacer uno nuevo me resulta demasiado difícil. Por eso estoy jugando rol con una amiga xD Nos montamos unas cosas… seis horas de sexo seguidas~ dormí tarde y me levanté tarde a la escuela xDD_

_Ya no molesto más, pásenla bien ;D_


	37. Chapter 37

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**ф**____**ω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂**__**»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ **__**ω**____**ф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Hacía media hora que las chicas lo habían dejado en su departamento y él no atinaba a lo que debía hacer.

Había recogido, en apariencia, todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Había arreglado la mesa para que, cuando Sasuke llegara, preguntarle qué le gustaría cenar y correr a comprarlo mientras se instalaba en su "nueva casa" por temporada indefinida.

Pero aun no entendía el porqué de su maldito nerviosismo. Por qué rayos estaba tan ansioso, tan nervioso, tan… ¿feliz?

¡No entendía nada de nuevo! Y el colmo era que no entendía nada de él. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando desde que aquel azabache llegó.

¡Ni por qué le gustaba que le llamara "teme"! ¿Por qué a él le agradaba de cierta forma que le dijera "dobe"? ¡Y ya no entendía nada! Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en aquel momento que Sasuke estaba por llegar.

El timbre sonó.

Naruto se quedó congelado, temblando, sudando, moviendo las manos como un maniaco en medio de un paro nervioso, con una expresión indescifrable de angustia en su rostro.

Y el timbre volvió a sonar.

Y él seguí ahí, parado, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin atinar a hacer algo concreto o cuerdo.

Entonces la puerta se dejó oír.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la madera de la entrada, acompañados por aquella ronca voz que hacía que Naruto se estremeciera.

─¡Hey! ¿qué no piensas abrir, usuratonkachi?

En ese momento se descongeló.

¿Usuratonkachi? ¡¿Usuratonkachi? Si seguía permitiendo que cada vez el respeto se fuera más al carajo, después terminaría diciéndole "perra" y burlándose en su cara.

─¡Oye, idiota! ¿Quién carajo te dio permiso de insultarme así? Todavía ni nos conocemos y ya… ─Pero fue interrumpido porque al momento de abrir la puerta un par de dedos golpearon con suavidad su frente, haciéndole caminar hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio, para ser sostenido por una blanca mano que lo atrajo al cuerpo que se encontraba de pie en el marco de su puerta.

Sasuke lo había jalado del brazo para que no cayera al piso, y después había pasado su mano por la cintura de Naruto, sosteniéndolo así por detrás, dejando sus rostros muy cerca; ocasionando que, cuando Naruto abriera los ojos, un sonrojo adornara su rosto.

─Yo… traje la cena. Es ramen. ─Había dicho la palabra mágica.

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio Salió de su estupefacción, se soltó del agarre y tomó la bolsa que Sasuke había levantado un poco en su mano, para saltar junto con ella de la emoción.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


	38. Chapter 38

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**фω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡**____**ωф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Se dirigió a la mesa con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa, para colocar el ramen que el recién llegado había traído. Ya hasta había olvidado el coraje por el insulto de hacia un rato, y Sasuke lo sabía; que con ramen, Naruto le perdonaría cualquier cosa. O casi cualquiera…

No hubo plática durante la cena, ya que Naruto devoraba deprisa plato tras plato de ramen, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras Sasuke sólo lo observaba, con una insulsa felicidad en su interior, que sabía que sólo lo acechaba cuando estaba con Naruto.

Por fin el menor había terminado de comer los ocho tazones que Sasuke le había llevado (le tenía bien tomado el apetito); se echó hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago repleto. —¡He quedado satisfecho!

—Bien, me alegra. —Naruto se puso de pie para evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de Sasuke y su voz, que de vez en cuando se portaba amable. Así que se dirigió al refrigerador a buscar leche para acompañar aquellos ocho tazones de ramen en su estómago, pero no encontró leche ahí, ni en ningún otro lugar de la casa. Cuando Sasuke se ofreció a ir por ella, avergonzado de ser tan transparente, Naruto salió casi corriendo en dirección a la tienda.

El moreno, mientras tanto, recogió la mesa, lavó los platos, los puso en su sitio y después tomó su maleta; llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, se paró frente a una puerta y sonrió.

Naruto había comprado la leche y estaba parado en la puerta de su departamento abriendo la puerta cuando comenzó a gritar, antes siquiera de haber entrado por completo —Oye, teme, te traje un jugo, porque estoy casi seguro de que odias tomar leche después de haber comido ra… —pero se quedó mudo ante lo que vio.

La puerta, aquella puerta que se había mantenido cerrada desde que él volviera del hospital después de perder la memoria, ahora estaba abierta.

—¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿Qué decías? No alcanzaba a escucharte.

Naruto caminó hasta la mesa para poner lo que traía en las manos.

—¿Co… cómo demonios abriste esa puerta? —el rubio se asomaba, inspeccionando la habitación.

—Pues con la llave, imbécil.

—¿Qué llave?

—La mía. —Y Naruto lo miró de nuevo con su usual cara de no entender nada. Una cara que Sasuke conocía muy bien —.Este es mi cuarto, Naruto. Es mi habitación. Así que la abrí con mi llave.

—Entonces… entonces tú…

—Vivía aquí desde que tú comenzaste a vivir aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sasuke tenía mucho, mucho que explicar.


	39. Chapter 39

_**¸, ø¤º°°**__**фω**__**‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»FRAGMENTOS DE VIDA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡**____**ωф**__**°°º¤ø,¸**_

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirando hacia todos lados de forma curiosa, sin inspeccionar demasiado, cuando aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Toma —Sasuke le extendió una taza con té y el rubio la sujetó. Podía sentir la elevada temperatura de la taza y ver cómo aún quedaba un poco de azúcar resbalando por el líquido hasta el fondo. Movió un poco la cuchara y los pequeños cubos miniatura se movieron en el líquido claro, dando la impresión de ser copos de nieve en una burbuja de cristal navideña; dejando salir el humo, dio un pequeño sorbo para no quemarse la lengua demasiado. El té que Sasuke preparaba, sí que caía bien. Sobre todo después de aquella sorpresa.

Pudo sentir como Sasuke se sentaba a su lado, dejando caer su peso sobre el colchón. Se separó de la taza y habló por fin. —¿Quieres explicarme qué significa todo esto? —el moreno lo miró haciendo una mueca entre confundida, burlona y divertida.

—¿Cómo que qué significa? Es un cuarto; una habitación en un departamento, ¿quieres que traiga el diccionario, acaso?

—¡No te hagas el tonto, imbécil! Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Y tú sabes que no voy a decirte nada, Naruto. Ya te dije que…

—Tengo que recordar por mí mismo, sí, sí, ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué esperas que haga? Es obvio que quiera saber por qué demonios está todo esto aquí.

—Ya te dije que yo vivía aquí.

—¡Sí, ¿pero por qué?!

—Pues porque… No te lo diré.

—¡Maldito seas! —y mientras el rubio seguía maldiciendo y gritando barbaridades en contra del azabache, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado mirando a la ventana que daba hacia afuera. Las cortinas se movían con insistencia, producto de que el aire soplara fuertemente. El cielo estaba gris, iba a comenzar a llover. El invierno había terminado y comenzaba la primavera, trayendo con ella algunas lluvias correspondientes. Y Sasuke sonrió, tomó de la mano a Naruto y dejó su taza sobre la mesita de noche, jalando al rubio para levantarlo de su asiento.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?

—Salgamos.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Vamos, hay que dar una vuelta por el parque. Cuando volvamos, te diré lo que quieras.

—…¿De verdad?

—Claro. —le sonrió de una forma que Naruto no logró comprender del todo —.Toma tu chaqueta y vamos. —No sabía por qué. El rubio no entendía por qué Sasuke llevaba tanta prisa y se portaba tan insistente. Y tampoco entendía por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza al darse cuenta de que Sasuke sujetaba su mano.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron hasta el parque más cercano. Y a pesar de que hacía rato que habían salido, y que ya no caminaban con prisa, Sasuke seguía sosteniendo la mano de Naruto. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, se sonrojó; Sasuke sonreía como venía haciendo desde que lo conoció.

Llegaron al parque y el azabache jaló al rubio hasta una banca. —Quédate aquí, dobe, enseguida vuelvo. —y Sasuke se marchó.

Naruto suspiró y llevó su mano a la cara; entonces se dio cuenta, la miró y recordó el roce de la fría mano de Sasuke al soltar la suya. Había sido cálido, contrario a todo lo que Naruto había pensado que sería.

—Toma. —Sasuke estaba frente a él, extendiendo un helado que tenía una pinta deliciosa. El aire era frío, pero definitivamente un helado no le caería mal. Además, era su sabor favorito.

—Gracias. —dio la primera lamida y sus ojos brillaron. La expresión de su cara fue la de un pequeño al que le acaban de dar un juguete nuevo de lo más fenomenal, y Sasuke sonrió socarronamente (y aun así podía verse un toque de ternura en su mirada —¡Está delicioso!

—Lo sé —sacudió sus dorados cabellos, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y Naruto hizo un puchero.

—Claro, ¿tú lo sabes todo, no?

—Por supuesto. Sobre todo si se trata de ti. —así que Naruto siguió comiendo su helado encogido de hombro.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por el respaldo de la banca, y con la mano libre, comía su helado. Ahí estaban los dos, disfrutando del momento, sin pensar ni recordar el pasado.

Y comenzó a llover.

Una gota cayó sobre la nariz del rubio y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

—Está lloviendo…

—Ya lo noté, idiota… —las gotas comenzaron a caer en mayor cantidad, golpeando el suelo y todo lo que hubiera encima de este.

Hacía rato que habían terminado su helado, y la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más intensa. Sasuke sonrió. Tomó la mano de Naruto y lo levantó de la banca con un solo jalón.

—Vamos, dobe, te estás mojando.

—¡Oye, espera! —pero Sasuke no esperó. Siguió sujetándolo de la mano, jalándolo en dirección de vuelta a casa mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer aún más fuerte. Entonces corrieron, sujetados de la mano, uno detrás del otro —Vamos, dobe, mueve los pies.

Y una imagen iluminó la mente del rubio. Un recuerdo.

—_¡Vamos, Naruto, mueve los pies!_

—_Sasuke, espera, ¡ya me cansé!_

—_Ya lo sé, tú con todo te cansas; pero tenemos que llegar a casa pronto o nos van a regañar. Ya es tarde y está lloviendo. _

—_Bah, ¿y qué más da? De cualquier forma ya vamos tarde y estamos completamente mojados; así que, qué más da si llegamos ahora o después, igual nos van a regañar. Así que, vayamos más despacio, ¿quieres?_

Siete años, podía recordarlo. No tenía más de siete u ocho años. Podía recordar cómo llovía aquel día, a su abuela esperando en cada y hasta un poco del rostro de la madre de Sasuke. Y a Sasuke. Ahí estaba, un Sasuke sonriendo después de lo que había recordado que se dijeron.

Podía recordar su voz, y la suave y mojada mano de Sasuke tomar la suya para comenzar a jalarlo y que corriera más rápido; porque la lluvia caía y los esperaban en casa.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa escena: él y Sasuke corriendo bajo la lluvia para llegar a casa, tomados de la mano, completamente mojados. Ahora podía recordarlo.

Podía recordar su niñez; que siempre había estado con él; a su abuelo y abuela… e incluso a sus padres.

Y aun así podía sentir que todavía le faltaba bastante por recordar.


	40. Chapter 40

**Fragmentos de vida**

Llegaron corriendo a casa. Sasuke abrió la puerta y entraron; Naruto se quedó ahí, de pie en la entrada. —Toma, dobe —le tiró una toalla en la cabeza —. Si te quedas ahí, te vas a resfriar.

Pero Naruto no se movió. Trató de acercarse a él y tomarlo del hombro pero el rubio lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—Maldito…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —esperaba que no hubiera recordado lo que él creía que había recordado.

—¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho, Sasuke!?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó secamente, como si no supusiera nada. No quería volver a marcharse.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme olvidar que habías estado conmigo toda la vida? ¿¡A dónde demonios te habías largado!?

No, no lo había recordado todo. Pero al menos tenía el recuerdo de que él era parte de su vida, y eso era más de lo que Sasuke esperaba. Naruto se había lanzado a abrazarlo después de darle un golpe.

¿A dónde rayos se había largado? Qué importaba si ahora sabía que nunca debió haberse ido; le amaba tanto como le había extrañado.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, idiota.

—No… no sólo éramos los mejores amigos, Naruto…

Naruto no estaba por completo seguro de lo que implicaba el significado de aquello, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

—Vamos, debemos tomar una ducha o nos resfriaremos.

Sasuke lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo al baño y Naruto le pidió con un gesto que se quedara con él, justo ahora no se sentía capaz de quedarse sólo (de quedarse sin Sasuke). Y Sasuke se quedó. Abrió la llave y el rubio fue debajo del agua, aún con ropa, perdido mientras intentaba recordar más que el hecho de que Sasuke era su mejor amigo, que con él le recorría una sensación agradable, y que quería estar a su lado; que siempre habían estado juntos y necesitaba que siempre fuera así.

El azabache le había quitado la camisa y le lavaba el cabello cuando Naruto comenzó a llorar, la imagen de Sasuke sonriendo cerca de él en una penumbra intima pasando fugazmente por su cabeza.

El mayor se acercó para abrazarlo pero el otro se negó, empujándolo ligeramente con los ojos cerrados. No quería sentirse más herido, quería dejar de estar tan confundido y en ese momento ya no quería a Sasuke cerca, pero él no desistió. No iba a permitirse volver a perderlo.

Lo besó, suave y tentativamente, intentando que tuviera noción de su cuerpo y del espacio que siempre habían compartido, un espacio que ya no era de uno ni de otro sino de los dos.

Las imágenes pasaban difusas por la mente de Naruto; lo que había pasado antes de llegar a la estación del tren, y su vida después de la estación del tren.

Ahora se movían a la par, cubiertos de agua, tratando de alcanzar algo, un poco de aire frío, sus recuerdos pasando como destellos entre las nubles blancas en su mente.

La mirada aguamarina de cruzó entre sus recuerdos.

—Gaara…

Fue un pequeño suspiro, tan sólo una exhalación de aliento, pero un pequeño suspiro que hirió a Sasuke en lo más profundo.

El agua terminaba de limpiarlos, llevándose cualquier residuo que pudiera quedar de lo que Sasuke había anhelado tanto todo el tiempo lejos. Cerró la llave y envolvió a Naruto en una toalla, colocando otra sólo sobre sus hombros. Llevó al rubio hasta la cama, aún parecía perdido pero él no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, no como antes lo supo, y no sabía si lo que acababan de hacer afectaría en el estado de Naruto, pero ya no quería hacer nada al respecto porque todavía le dolía.

El rubio se había recostado en la cama, aún con la toalla puesta y Sasuke se sentó en la orilla.

Aún quedaban restos incómodos del silencio, ¿qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

—Dime, Sasuke —por primera vez desde que salieron de la ducha lo miró de frente —, ¿por qué le dijiste que se quedara conmigo?... a Gaara.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hice, Naruto…

—No. ¡No sé por qué carajo hiciste eso, maldita sea! ¡Sé por qué te marchaste!... eso sí lo sé; pero no termino de entender por qué me dejaste con Gaara.

—Porque era mejor. Para ti, para él… para mí.

—Para ti. Sé que era mejor para ti, pero no para mí, no para él.

—Claro que sí, dobe. Él te amaba, y era la única persona que de verdad te podría hacer feliz… la única con la que podrías dejarme en paz —pudo escuchar una risita seguida de un impacto en el suelo que era un Naruto sentándose para poder mirarle a la ara que aún no se dignaba a darle.

—Con nada, óyelo bien: con NADA te dejaría en paz. Ahora bien, eso de que me amara sí es algo nuevo para mí, porque no tenía idea —Sasuke sonrió; porque por eso era que amaba a Naruto, con él los momentos difíciles eran sencillos.

—Pues lo hacía. Desde el primer momento en que te vio.

—¿Aquel día que me lo presentaste, después de volver de visitar a…?

—A mi hermano, sí… Supongo que lo recuerdas bien, al menos ahora —se burló.

—Sí, cómo olvidar a un hermano del que nunca parabas de hablar. Un hermano por el cual… —suspiró.

—Tomé aquel tren y me marché.

—Entonces él…

—Está muerto ahora, sí. —hubo otro largo silencio.

—Un minuto. Si tú sabías que Gaara estaba enamorado de mí, ¿por qué me dejaste con él? Mejor dicho, ¿tú cómo supiste que yo había perdido la memoria? —Sasuke sonrió porque Naruto seguía siendo tan tontamente ingenuo.

—El día que te dije que iba a irme, Naruto, le dije a Gaara que cuidara de ti. Yo sabía lo mucho que Gaara te amaba, y él me dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de ti. Yo ya lo sabía y se lo dije, él no iba a rendirse. Y también le dije que lo intentara, que intentara con todas sus fuerzas ocupar mi lugar; pero, tú no le dejarías ese camino a menos que te olvidaras de mí.

—Pero… —las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, porque simplemente no tomaron un orden lógico para salir.

—Le dije que lo llamaría cuando llegara allá —cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía —. Cuando contestó y le dije que era yo, lo primero que hizo fue decirme "Naruto perdió la memoria", así que le dije que suponía que ahora eras todo suyo, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Parece que la vida le sonreía más que a mí, porque desde la primera noche comencé a darme cuenta de que me hacías falta…

—Pero tú fuiste allá por tu hermano. Te dejé ir porque sabía lo mucho que amabas a tu hermano, porque yo jamás ocuparía en ti el lugar que él tenía. Porque… porque jamás me amarías como siempre lo amaste a él.

—Lo sé. Sé por qué me dejaste ir. Pero ambos estábamos equivocados.

«∞»

_Paro aquí para hacer un agradecimiento inmenso, del tamaño del universo, a jennita, por seguir aquí.  
Y para decir que ya se nos viene encima el final, ¡por fin! Después de todo este tiempo, caray. Creo, si no me fallan las cuentas, que restan unos dos o tres capítulos. _

_Gracias por leer, y a quienes se toman el tiempo para comentar. _


End file.
